Die Hütte
by YuryJulian
Summary: Kurz vor Weihnachten beschließt die Crew ein Wochenende in den Bergen auf einer Hütte zu verbringen.


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld!

Author: YuryJulian  
Genre: General  
Rating: K+  
Season: I  
Characters: all

„Herzlich willkommen zum ersten außerdienstlichen Ereignis des alten Jahres und dem Beginn einer  
neuen Tradition", begann der Versorgungsoffizier der seaQuest Ben Krieg feierlich seine Rede und  
hielt in einer Hand einen Becher mit heißem Punsch. Hinter ihm prasselte ein heißes Feuer im Kamin,  
die Holzscheite knisterten in der Stille, die auf den Gruß Bens folgte. Vor ihm in einer Sitzrunde,  
bestehend aus zwei Sofas und einem breiten Sessel, saßen seine Kollegen von der seaQuest und  
sahen ihn weniger feierlich an.

„Vielleicht würde es den hier Anwesenden helfen zu verstehen, was du meinst, wenn du dich ein  
wenig mehr erklären würdest, was genau wir hier alle machen", schlug Captain Bridger vor, als  
weiterhin niemand etwas sagte und nur vor sich hin starrte oder die Augen durch den Raum kreisen  
ließ, der einzig durch das Feuer erleuchtet wurde. Ben Krieg hatte darauf bestanden die richtige  
Stimmung erzeugen zu wollen und dazu benötigte es einzig das Kaminfeuer und sonst nichts. Die  
dazu noch dämlich schräg aufgesetzte Weihnachtsmütze gab dem ganzen noch den Rest und hielt  
nicht mal mehr genug Stoff für Spott bereit, dem er eigentlich ausgesetzt sein müsste. Stattdessen  
hatten ihm seine Kollegen geholfen für jeden eine Socke an den Kamin zu hängen, auf die mit  
goldenem Edding die Namen der Anwesenden wenig schön gepinselt worden waren. Selbst sticken  
wäre von dem Versorgungsoffizier wahrscheinlich noch zuviel verlangt gewesen.

Augenrollend nahm Ben die zuvor für ausladende Gesten erhobenen Arme herunter und stellte seinen  
Becher mit dem Punsch auf den Tisch. „Also Leute, ihr seid hier, weil man uns dieses Jahr den  
Betriebsausflug, wie es in normalen Betrieben heißen würde, gestrichen hat, da man das in der Army  
so ja nicht macht. Als ich dem Captain vorschlug, man könnte doch kurz vor Weihnachten ein wenig  
feierliche Stimmung aufkommen lassen, indem man in die Berge auf eine Hütte fährt, war er sofort  
von meiner fantastischen Idee begeistert und hat die nötigen Genehmigungen eingeholt, dass die hier  
Anwesenden, die Interesse bekundet haben, auch frei bekommen um her zu fahren. Ende."

Captain Bridger schlug die Beine übereinander und sah schon, wenn er wollte, dass hier nichts  
ausuferte musste er sofort nachschießen und genauer erklären. „Anstatt einer Weihnachtsfeier haben  
wir dieses Wochenende hier auf der Hütte um gemeinsam ein paar Stunden zu verbringen, Spiele zu  
spielen und uns auch einmal privat auszutauschen, was im Dienst meistens nicht möglich ist. Auf die  
Weise kann man neue Freundschaften schließen oder vertiefen und gleichzeitig schon eine  
weihnachtliche Grundstimmung aufbauen. Zudem soll es für alle hier eine Möglichkeit sein ein wenig  
von dem Trubel des Dienstes zu entspannen. Die eigentlichen Feiertage im Kreise unserer Familien  
werden sicherlich schon stressig genug und bei vielen liegen meistens genau dann die Nerven blank.  
Nachdem wir hier keinen Empfang weder für Handy noch für Computer haben, ist das der ideale Ort  
um abzuschalten." Er sah zu Lucas. „Wir haben lediglich eine Standleitung für's Telefon, die allerdings  
sehr häufig ausfällt, also kannst du nachher deinen Computer samt der Kabel wieder in der Tasche  
verschwinden lassen."

Der Teenager, der sich blind für diesen Ausflug gemeldet hatte ohne genau in die Details eingewiesen  
worden zu sein, zog weiterhin einen Schmollmund. Es sollte eine Riesenüberraschung werden, hatte  
Ben ihm vorgeschwärmt. Das Erlebnis seines Lebens und voller Spaß. Tage, die er sein Lebtag nicht  
mehr vergessen würde. Lucas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Richtig, er würde es sein Lebtag  
nicht mehr vergessen, dass er ganze 48 Stunden ohne seine Technik auskommen musste. Aber noch  
war nicht aller Tage Abend und mit etwas Glück bekam er die Telefonleitung doch noch zum laufen  
und wenn es nur darum ging in seinem Blog eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, dass er gerade nicht  
erreichbar war.

Dr. Kristin Westphalen, die neben Lucas saß, legte Lucas ermunternd den Arm um die Schultern.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die zwei Tage vergehen schneller als du denkst und auf einmal findest du  
dich an Bord wieder", sprach sie ihm Mut zu.

„Hey Ben", sprach nun Manilow Crocker, „ich hoffe du hast dir schon ein Programm überlegt oder  
möchtest du hier den ganzen Tag über nur Poker spielen?"

Ben Krieg rollte zum wiederholten Mal in der kurzen Zeit die Augen. „Nur nicht so ungeduldig Chief."  
Er holte sich einen großen roten Sack, der sehr zur Neugierde der Anwesenden beigetragen hatte und  
wühlte darin herum. „Poker wird schon mal nicht gespielt, das fand ich passt nicht so ganz zu  
Weihnachten, dafür habe ich aber das hier." Er holte eine Packung Stifte und Notizblöcke hervor.  
Fragend musterten die um den Tisch sitzenden Hüttengäste die Gegenstände. „Ja, Ben?", fragte Katie  
Hitchcock kritisch.

„Wir basteln uns unsere eigene Weihnachtsgeschichte!", verkündete der Versorgungsoffizier ganz  
stolz. „Jeder bekommt einen Notizblock und einen Stift und muss sich dann eine Geschichte  
ausdenken die er niederschreibt und dann den anderen vorträgt. Am Ende wählen wir den aus, der  
die beste Geschichte geschrieben hat und belohnen ihn mit einem Extrageschenk, das von mir  
persönlich ausgesucht wurde." Ben legte stolz die Hand auf die Brust, die zweifelnden Blicke und  
kritischen Gesichter, die ihn musterten, schien er nicht zu bemerken.

„Ganz toll", murmelte Commander Ford bereits in der ersten halben Stunde genervt vor sich hin. Er  
verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich finde die Idee ganz toll", pflichtete endlich einmal jemanden Ben bei und sorgte für Erstaunen bei  
den Zweifeln. Dr. Westphalen blickte ernst in die Runde. „Nein, wirklich! Wir können das doch  
verändern, wie es uns gerade passt. Entweder tauschen wir untereinander die Notizblöcke aus, wenn  
jeder einen Satz oder eine Seite geschrieben hat, ohne das die anderen sehen was die Person zuvor  
geschrieben hat oder wir legen ein Zeitlimit fest oder aber eine bestimmte Längenanzahl, die die  
Geschichte haben soll. Auf die Weise können wir uns kreativ betätigen und uns dann an den  
Geschichten erfreuen. Bei so etwas kommt immer etwas Witziges heraus. Es geht hier ja nicht darum  
wer jetzt den nächsten Literaturnobelpreis für eine Weihnachtsgeschichte bekommt, sondern um den  
Spaß und das Miteinander!"

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", pflichtete Captain Bridger der Schiffsärztin bei, die sich damit bestätigt  
fühlte und bereits ein zustimmendes Lächeln von Hitchcock erhielt. „Ich bin dabei!"

„Äh ja, oder so", sagte Ben und kramte wieder in seinem Nikolaussack. „Bevor wir kreativ werden,  
kann es sicherlich nicht schaden sich einzustimmen, weshalb ich mehrere Kurzgeschichtenbände mit  
Weihnachtsgeschichten besorgt habe." Auf den Tisch legte er vier dicke Bücher. „Dabei können wir  
uns ja mit lesen abwechseln."

„Ben! Das dort ist keine Kurzgeschichte, das ist Oliver Twist!", fuhr ihn Chief Crocker an.  
„Oh, tatsächlich", sagte Ben, der erst jetzt die Buchtitel genauer betrachtete. „Ich hielt es auch für eine  
Kurzgeschichtensammlung. Na, ist ja auch egal, vielleicht hat jemand Lust auf ein längeres Buch."

Seufzend lehnte sich Crocker zurück. Er sah sich schon das ganze Wochenende ausschließlich  
gelangweilt auf der Couch sitzen.

Als nächstes kam ein Karton hervor, der die Größe eines Schuhkartons hatte. „Hier habe ich etwas  
dabei, bei dem sich sicherlich alle von euch beteiligen werden." Über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd  
öffnete er den Deckel. „Genügend Material zum selber basteln von Weihnachtskarten für unsere  
Lieben zu Hause!"

„Okay, nachdem wir hier sowieso eine ganze Menge Zeit haben, geht das durch", bestätigte Tim  
O'Neill, der niemals absichtlich im Kreise seiner Kollegen und Freunde zugeben würde, dass er seit  
Jahren seine Weihnachtskarten für die Familie mit Passion selbst bastelte. Auch andere pflichteten  
dem bei und hielten es für einen netten Zeitvertreib.

„Hier haben wir noch CD's mit Weihnachtsliedern", verkündete Ben, als er einen Stapel heraus holte  
und neben den ganzen anderen Sachen auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

„Und wie sollen wir uns das anhören, wenn kein Player vorhanden ist?", fragte Lucas genervt.

„Natürlich gibt es einen Player, mach mal deine hübschen kleinen Augen auf", sagte Ben und zeigte  
auf etwas im Dunkel des Raumes hinter Lucas. Der Teenager drehte sich herum. „Meine Augen sind  
auf, Ben. Das dort hinten ist lediglich ein Radio, das keinen CD-Player besitzt. In den vier  
Schlafräumen im oberen Stockwerk gibt es auch keinen, ich habe das bereits durchgesehen."

„Ach, papperlapapp!", sagte Ben, ließ seinen Nikolaussack fallen und ging um die Sitzecke herum zu  
dem Regal mit dem Radioapparat. „Hm…" Er nahm das Gerät in die Hand und drehte und wendete es  
in alle Richtungen. „Es gibt sicherlich noch eines", sagte dieser. „Ich werde später nachsehen." Er  
kehrte zurück und ließ das Thema Weihnachtslieder vorerst ruhen. Schon war er bis zu den Ellbogen  
erneut in seinem Sack versunken und holte nun noch etwas hervor, das Crocker gefreut hätte, wenn  
es denn Pokerkarten gewesen wären. „Für die Momente, da uns gar nichts mehr einfällt, habe ich hier  
noch UNO! Monopoly fand ich nicht sonderlich passend."

„Sind das alle Spiele, die du mit hast?", fragte Ortiz und nahm die UNO Packung an sich. Die darin  
befindlichen Karten waren noch in einer Folie eingeschweißt. Er reichte ein Päckchen davon Lucas.

„Die müssen wir erst einmal richtig einspielen." Lucas riss die Folie von seiner Hälfte und begann  
parallel zu Ortiz die Karten zu mischen.

Ben stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah säuerlich seine Kollegen an. „Ein bisschen mehr  
Begeisterung hätte ich mir von euch allen schon erhofft. Schließlich habe ich mir tagelang den Kopf  
darüber zerbrochen, wie ich die Stimmung heben kann und alle zusammen bringe, damit wir ein paar  
unvergessliche Tage haben. Ich halte meine Vorschläge alle für hervorragend! Ich kann doch nichts  
dafür, wenn ihr so verstumpft seid durch die neuen Medien und keinen Sinn mehr für den Geist der  
Weihnacht habt."

Katie schmunzelte vor sich hin. Sie hatte Charles Dickens Weihnachtsgeschichte in der Hand. „Pass  
nur auf, dass dich nicht der Geist der Weihnacht heute Nacht entführt", sagte sie neckisch an ihren  
Ex-Ehemann gewandt.

„Haha!", war Bens zickige Reaktion.

„Ach, ich glaube wir werden ausreichend beschäftigt sein", schloss Dr. Westphalen Frieden in der  
Runde. „Wir haben schließlich noch einige andere Sachen mitgenommen", sie warf Captain Bridger  
einen Blick zu. „In meiner Tasche befinden sich die Zutaten für leckere Plätzchen und eine ganze  
Menge Ausstechformen. Dazu hat Captain Bridger seinen Raclettegrill mitgebracht. Langweilig wird  
uns mit Sicherheit nicht und wenn wir Glück haben schneit es heute Nacht, so dass wir morgen die im  
Schuppen befindlichen Schlitten ausprobieren können. Das sind alles ganz herrliche Dinge, die man  
machen kann und nicht ununterbrochen am Kaminfeuer sitzen muss."

Ben ergab sich dem Zusatz. „Ist in Ordnung, ich bin dabei", sagte er und ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor  
dem ovalen Couchtisch nieder.

„Und nun?", fragte Commander Ford in die Runde.

„Erst einmal werden die Karten eingespielt", bestimmten Ortiz und Lucas, die ihre beiden Stapel  
miteinander vermischt hatten und nun fleißig am austeilen waren. Der Teenager hatte sich frech einen  
der Notizblöcke geschnappt und hangelte nun einen der Stifte aus der Packung.

„Hey!", protestierte Ben sofort und wollte Block wie auch Stifte zurück.

„Wir müssen die Punkte aufschreiben, gib schon her!"

„Aber die sind für die Geschichten!"

„Lass sie doch, Ben", ging Katie dazwischen und nahm bereits die ihr gegebenen Karten. „Wir werden  
sicherlich nicht jeder einzeln einen ganzen Block voll schreiben, da wird schon die eine oder andere  
Seite für unsere Punktestände übrig bleiben. Nimm lieber deine Karten und pass auf, die zwei dort  
sind ziemliche Experten auf dem Gebiet des UNO, ich habe das bereits heraus finden dürfen."

Dr. Westphalen stand auf und legte ihre Karten verdeckt auf den Stapel zurück. „Ich setze die ersten  
Runden aus und werde uns ein paar Häppchen zubereiten. Möchte jemand noch Tee oder Kakao  
dazu?", bot sie den Spielern an, was dankend angenommen wurde. Jeder wollte eine Kleinigkeit zu  
essen und etwas zu trinken. Auf die Idee ihr zu helfen kam jedoch niemand. Kristin merkte sich dies  
und nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag sich das Frühstück ans Bett bringen zu lassen.

Wenig später stieg sie mit ins Spiel ein und gewann die ersten vier Runden hintereinander. Sobald die  
neuen Karten abgegriffen genug waren, gingen sie auch leichter von der Hand und die Spielrunde  
erstreckte sich bis in die späten Abendstunden. Als alle mehr oder weniger ausstiegen, weil sie zu  
müde waren, entschlossen sie sich es für den ersten Abend sein zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen.

„Es schneit", stellte Katie Hitchcock fest, als sie zum Fenster hinaus sah.

„Tatsächlich", sagte Commander Ford und stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster.

Dr. Westphalen kam ebenfalls zu ihnen. „Ich habe es mir schon fast gedacht. Bevor wir her kamen,  
habe ich den Wetterbericht für die Region angesehen und es ist für das gesamte Wochenende  
Schnee angesagt." Sie lächelte. „So wie es aussieht werden wir morgen noch eine kleine  
Schneeballschlacht machen können."

PUFF

„Oder aber jetzt", sagte Lucas grinsend, der gemeinsam mit Ortiz auf der Veranda der Hütte den  
ersten Schnee herein geholt und damit ihren Versorgungsoffizier attackiert hatten.

Bedröppelt sah Ben Krieg zwinkernd zwischen den Schneeflocken in seinem Gesicht auf seine beiden  
Freunde. „Vielen Dank, ihr wisst schon, dass ich sehr gut in Schneeballschlachten bin und ihr zwei  
keine Chance haben werdet, wenn ich auf so etwas vorbereitet bin?"

„Aber natürlich doch", fand Lucas und klopfte ihm ermunternd auf die Schulter. „Wir werden uns das  
dann morgen ansehen, solltest du heute Nacht überhaupt schlafen können, weil du bereits vor Angst  
so zitterst und bibberst, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken ist."

„Wenn du mit den Zähnen klapperst, dann tu es bitte leise, wir werden nämlich schlafen wollen",  
setzte Ortiz noch nach und folgte Lucas nach oben in das gemeinsame Zimmer, das sich die drei  
Freunde teilten.

„Ich denke für morgen müssen Sie sich warm anziehen", sagte Bridger, der seinen Spaß an der  
kleinen Drohung der Jugend hatte und schob sich noch ein letztes Häppchen in den Mund.  
„Die mach ich fertig!", sagte Ben entschlossen und verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. Ein beherztes  
Eingreifen von Katie Hitchcock befreite ihn von dem Hustenkrampf. „Viel Glück!", sagte sie, ehe sie  
gemeinsam mit Dr. Westphalen in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Commander Ford und O'Neill folgten ihnen  
in das ihre. Chief Crocker machte sich noch daran die Glut im Kamin zu löschen, damit nichts passiert  
und würde anschließend als letzter ins Bett gehen. Er teilte sich den Raum mit Nathan Bridger und  
war froh vor allen fiesen Attacken, die die jungen Burschen sich für die Nacht ausgedacht haben  
mochten. Im Zimmer mit dem Captain würden sie sicherlich nichts anstellen, das war seine feste  
Überzeugung.

Obwohl die Hütte ziemlich groß war, besaß sie nur ein einziges Badezimmer und eine weitere Toilette  
im Erdgeschoss. Aus diesem Grund dauerte es bis Ruhe auf dem Flur einkehrte. Manch einer hatte  
kein Problem damit sich Abends nicht die Zähne zu putzen, andere hatten es seit ihrer frühesten  
Kindheit bereits so im Blut, dass sie sich ohne Zähne putzen am Abend gar nicht ins Bett trauten oder  
gar schlafen könnten.

Miquel Ortiz gehörte eher zur letzteren Kategorie und kehrte nach seinem Badezimmeraufenthalt mit  
frisch geputzten Zähnen in das Zimmer zurück, das er sich mit Ben Krieg und Lucas teilte. Das  
Computergenie hatte den Bonus der Jugend erhalten und war als erster mit seiner elektrischen  
Zahnbürste bewaffnet unterwegs gewesen und lag jetzt bereits fest eingekuschelt in seiner Bettdecke.

Am Lichtschalter blieb Miquel stehen und sah zu dem Versorgungsoffizier, der in Unterwäsche da  
stand und in seiner Tasche wühlte. „Kann ich das Licht aus machen oder brauchst du noch?", fragte  
er den Versorgungsoffizier.

„Hab's gleich", kam von Ben das Hinauszögern des Licht ausschaltens. Als er gefunden hatte was er  
suchte, entfuhr ihm ein Triumphschrei und schnell hopste auch er in sein Bett. „Okay, Licht kann aus  
gemacht werden", sagte dieser, sobald die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch gezogen war.  
Ortiz runzelte die Stirn aber erwiderte nichts mehr. Das hatte bei Ben manchmal absolut keinen Sinn.

Im Dunkeln suchte er sich den Weg zu seinem Bett und kroch unter die Decke. Seine Augen waren  
bereits schwer und er freute sich endlich ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Ein Klicken im Raum ließ ihn  
die Augen wieder aufschlagen.

„Wieso hast du die Taschenlampe an?", fragte Lucas genervt von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Ben Krieg saß in seinem Bett, die Decke über den Kopf gestülpt und leuchtete in sein Gesicht. „Wollt  
ihr etwa ernsthaft bereits schlafen?", fragte dieser verdutzt.

„Ja, Ben, das hatten wir vor", antwortete Lucas und dem Sensorchief damit aus tiefster Seele.  
„Nichts da!", befahl Ben Krieg. „Hier im Raum bin ich der Ranghöchste und damit müsst ihr machen,  
was ich will und ich finde wir können nicht einfach so eine Nacht woanders verbringen ohne uns  
gegenseitig Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen."

Man hörte wie sich im Dunkeln jemand von den anderen beiden die Hand vor die Stirn klatschte. Da  
Ortiz es nicht war, blieb nur eine weitere Möglichkeit. Seufzend richtete sich Miquel auf. „Ben, können  
wir das nicht auf morgen Nacht verschieben? Wir hatten alle einen langen Tag, manch einer hat nicht  
einmal die Nacht zuvor richtig geschlafen."

„Dafür kann derjenige morgen ausschlafen, los kommt beide zu mir, ich kenne ein paar wirklich richtig  
gute Geschichten!" Ben riss die Augen weit auf und verursachte somit durch den Lichtschein der  
Lampe eine noch gräßlichere Fratze.

„Na gut, aber nur wenn du danach Ruhe gibst und uns schlafen lässt", lenkte Lucas ein, der die  
ganzen Diskussionen mit seinem Freund leid war. Auch Miquel Ortiz rutschte aus seinem Bett und  
schlurfte barfüßig über den Holzdielenboden. „Bitte jeweils nur eine Geschichte", bat er seine beiden  
Freunde. Lucas war sofort dafür, doch bei Ben war bereits die Enttäuschung zu sehen.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, wenn es dich glücklich macht, können wir morgen Abend noch so eine Runde  
machen. Anstatt der Guten Nacht Geschichte gibt es kurzen Gruselabend für Ben!", bot das  
Computergenie an und schien damit die Zufriedenheit des Moraloffiziers erreicht zu haben.

„Okay, dem kann ich mich anschließen", sagte Ben und leuchtete den beiden Freunden abwechselnd  
ins Gesicht. „Will einer von euch beiden anfangen?"

Miquel Ortiz wie auch Lucas Wolenczak schüttelten beide die Köpfe. „Mach du ruhig", bot ihm Ortiz an  
und wickelte sich fester in seine Decke.

„Okay, dann zieht euch warm an und haltet euch fest, denn was ich euch jetzt erzähle ist einem  
Freund von einem Freund von mir tatsächlich passiert", begann Ben und seine Stimme bekam diesen  
leisen Unterton. Er zog den Kopf bis zu den Schultern ein, leuchtete sich ins Gesicht und begann  
seine Geschichte:

„Es war an einem Dezemberabend, genau der Abend vor Weihnachten. Er war allein zu Hause, da  
seine Frau und die Kinder die Großeltern in Florida besuchten und dieses Jahr nicht im kalten Schnee  
sein wollten. Er hatte sich ein Abendessen gemacht, es war … Pizza und er aß sie beim Kamin in  
welchem das Feuer bereits prasselte. Als er seine Pizza aufgegessen hatte, stellte er den Teller in die  
Küche zurück und setzte sich beim Kamin in den Sessel. Die Füße legte er dabei auf den Couchtisch,  
nah an des Kamins Feuer und genau dort schlief er ein. Im Wohnzimmer dieses Freundes befindet  
sich eine große alte Kuckucksuhr. Ihr wird nachgesagt bereits seit sehr langer Zeit im Besitz der  
Familie seiner Frau zu sein. Aber das ist noch nicht alles, denn diese Kuckucksuhr umgibt ein dunkles  
Geheimnis. Ein jeder, der in der Familie starb, tat es beim zwölften Schlag der Uhr um zwölf Uhr des  
Nachts und meistens waren diese Personen allein zu Hause und begingen den Fehler im selben  
Raum wie die Kuckucksuhr zu schlafen. Auch der Freund wusste von diesem Geheimnis. Er schenkte  
ihm keinen Glauben, aber dennoch vermied er es immer sich bis Mitternacht im Wohnzimmer  
aufzuhalten oder gar zu schlafen, doch an diesem einen ganz besonderen Tag! Der Tag an welchem  
er lang und hart gearbeitet hatte, schaffte er es nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein und schlief sofort  
ein, noch ehe er bemerkte, dass er schlief. Die Zeiger wanderten von Stunde zu Stunde näher an die  
Zwölf heran und als sich der große wie auch der kleine Zeiger annäherten kam der Kuckuck heraus  
und verkündete den ersten Schlag der zwölften Stunde. Der Freund erwachte und erkannte seinen  
Fehler. Er sprang auf, während die Uhr das zweite Mal schlug. Er sah zur Uhr, da schlug sie das Dritte  
Mal. Er tat einen ersten Schritt und es war das vierte Mal.

Ein heftiger Windstoß schlug das Fenster auf und die Uhr schlug zum fünften Mal! Der Freund eilte  
zum Fenster, um es zu schließen, die Uhr schlug sechs, sieben, acht Mal. Er lief durch den Raum, die  
Uhr schlug neun, zehn und elf Mal. Die Wohnzimmertür schlug zu und er bekam sie nicht mehr auf,  
denn die Uhr schlug zum zwölften Mal zur zwölften Stunde und das Feuer im Kamin erlosch mit einem  
Zischen. ZIIIISSSSCCCCHHHH"

Als Ben daraufhin schwieg, räusperte sich Ortiz leise.

„War das alles?", wagte Lucas die alles bewegende Frage zu stellen. „Was wurde mit dem Freund?"

„Er war nie wieder gesehen", sagte Ben weiter unheilverkündend.

„Ah ja", sagte Lucas skeptisch.

„Denn als seine Frau zurück kehrte mit den Kindern, fand sie das Haus leer und unbewohnt vor. Ihr  
Mann war am Weihnachtsabend nicht nach Hause zurück gekehrt wie die Polizei bei ihren  
Ermittlungen feststellen musste."

„Aber die Kuckucksuhr ist nach wie vor im Wohnzimmer der Familie?", fragte Ortiz.

„Jaaaaa, das issssttttt siiiiiiieeeeee", sagte Ben theatralisch und hoffte die Gruselstimmung damit auf  
die Spitze zu treiben.

Seine beiden Freunde hielten sich dezent mit ihren Kommentaren zurück. Die Logik in der Geschichte  
des Versorgungsoffiziers stellten sie besser nicht in Frage, am Ende waren sie es die in Frage gestellt  
wurden, was keiner von beiden wollte.

„Gib die Taschenlampe her", sagte Lucas und entriss sie seinem Freund. „Da du fertig bist, können wir  
weiter machen und jetzt erzähle ich euch mal nichts von Kuckucksuhren am Weihnachtsabend."

„Ob du das toppen wirst?", stellte Ortiz in den Raum.

„Niemals!", war Ben sofort überzeugt.

„Wartet es ab, hier ist meine Geschichte", sagte Lucas und begann:

„Auch meine Geschichte beruht auf einer wahren Gegebenheit, die jedoch nicht an einem  
Weihnachtstag geschah. Die genauen Gründe, wie es dazu kam sind nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Ihr  
besitzt doch sicherlich alle Handys? Solltet ihr eines Tages einen Anruf von einer unbekannten  
Nummer erhalten, dann seht euch vor, denn sobald ihr den Anruf annehmt hört ihr euch selbst aus der  
Zukunft zum Zeitpunkt eures Todes! So geschah es einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, die sich abends zum  
Bowling getroffen hatte, als ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe einen Anruf erhielt. Da sie das Klingeln nicht  
gehört hatte, gab es eine Nachricht auf ihrer Mailbox und als sie diese abhörte, war sie es selbst, die  
da sprach. Tränenüberströmt und voller Angst. Dann war die Verbindung plötzlich unterbrochen. Das  
Seltsame war jedoch, dass die Mailboxnachricht als Anrufdatum zwei Tage darauf anzeigte. Als sie  
ihren Freunden die Nachricht vorspielte, konnten auch die sich keinen Reim darauf  
machen und am nächsten Tag war auch schon wieder alles vergessen bis … bis zum übernächsten  
Tag, da die besagte Freundin plötzlich in eine nicht abgedeckte Baugrube stürzt und zu Tode kommt.  
Wenig später erhielt ein anderer aus der Gruppe der Jugendlichen einen Anruf und als er ran geht, ist  
es wie bereits bei dem Mädchen. Seine eigene Stimme spricht in Todesangst und bittet um Hilfe. Das  
Datum des Anrufes lag dieses mal eine ganze Woche in der Zukunft. Auch er nahm es mit dem  
Vergehen der Tage nicht mehr so ernst und dann, eine Woche darauf, wurde er von einem  
Sattelschlepper erfasst, fünfzig Meter über die Autobahn geschleift und war tot. Bevor sein  
Freundeskreis von dem Unfall erfuhr, erhielt der beste Freund eine SMS mit einem Datum und einer  
Uhrzeit, die sich fünf Tage in der Zukunft befand. Als er am folgenden Tag in der Schule von dem  
Unfall erfuhr und dem Dahinscheiden seines besten Freundes, zeigte er seiner nun um bereits zwei  
Personen verringerten Clique die SMS. Eines der Mädchen, das besonders ans Okkulte glaubte, sah  
sofort die Verbindung und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass es sich um das Datum seines  
eigenen Todes handeln musste. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden nahm er diese Drohung ernst,  
denn er hatte eine höchst sonderliche Begegnung, die ihn in seinem Glauben bestärkte. Es war in der  
Videoabteilung eines Kaufhauses. Die neuesten Monitore waren aufgestellt und die Bilder einer  
aufgestellten Kamera wurden darüber ausgestrahlt. Als der Junge also an einer solchen Kamera  
vorbei kam, sah er nicht nur sich und seine beiden Begleiter sondern ein Mädchen, mit langen  
schwarzen Haaren, das hinter ihm schwebte. Es hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sein Gesicht war nicht zu  
sehen, aber es bewegte sich nicht und blieb beständig mehrere Meter hinter ihm. Als er sich herum  
drehte, konnte er sie nicht sehen, nur auf dem Monitor. Seinen Freunden fiel dies ebenfalls auf, aber  
sie hielten es alle nur für einen Scherz des Kaufhauses. Der Junge indessen konnte die ganze  
folgende Nacht nicht schlafen und tat das, was man in der Nacht nicht tun sollte. Er suchte seine  
Videokamera, nahm sich darauf auf und sah sich das Band noch in derselben Nacht an. Das  
Mädchen war auch hier zu sehen, wie es an seinem Bettpfosten stand. Vor Schreck ließ er die  
Kamera fallen, stürzte zum Lichtschalter und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es war niemand zu  
sehen und er allein.

Am nächsten Tag ging er erneut in das Kaufhaus, dieses Mal allein und erneut sah er auf dem Monitor  
das Mädchen hinter sich, doch näher als noch Tags zuvor.

Der Junge führte einen Webblock und hielt darin bereits die Morde und deren vorhergehende Anrufe  
darin fest. Er lud auch das Video hoch, in welchem man das Mädchen in seinem Schlafzimmer sah.  
Dies sind die einzigen Spuren, die sich nachweisen lassen mit dem Fall, denn als seine Zeit  
gekommen war, starb auch er ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Jedoch eines hat er  
bewirken können. Aufgrund der längeren Zeitspanne von einer Woche, die ihm gelassen war, bevor er  
starb, konnte er heraus finden, dass es bereits in früheren Zeiten des Öfteren diese Fälle gegeben  
hat. Immer ist eine Gruppe von den Vorfällen betroffen. Die Zusammenhänge dieser ganzen Fälle hat  
er nicht heraus finden können. Sein Webblock war voll mit Einträgen, in denen er über den Sinn des  
Ganzen grübelte und versuchte heraus zu finden, warum ausgerechnet er und seine Freunde und was  
sie mit den anderen verband. Es war für ihn zum verzweifeln. Seine heißeste Spur führte in ein  
Krankenhaus, in welchem er in seiner Kindheit mehrmals hatte behandelt werden müssen. Auch seine  
Freunde waren in ihrer früheren Kindheit mindestens einmal für längere Zeit darin gewesen, aber bei  
all seinen Recherchen fand sich nichts. Er konnte das Geheimnis nicht lüften und als der Moment  
seines Todes kam, filmte er dies und sorgte dafür, dass dieses Video als seine Abschlussbotschaft in  
seinem Webblock veröffentlicht werden konnte. Danach endeten die merkwürdigen Todesfälle. Aber,  
es gab zwei Monate später eine neue Nachricht in dem Blog, die nicht von dem Jungen stammen  
konnte. Diese Nachricht besagte: „Esss issst noch nicht vorbei!".

„Äh… Lucas, das ist eine sehr merkwürdige Gruselgeschichte und überhaupt nicht gruselig", war Bens  
erste Reaktion nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille.

„Das ist deine Meinung. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig, wenn das nächste Mal mein Handy mit  
einem unbekannten Absender klingelt. Vielleicht passt auch du in die Gruppe derer, die eines Tages  
auf sonderbare Art und Weise von ihrem Tod in naher Zukunft erfahren. Außerdem hast du uns hier  
zu dieser kleinen Gruselstunde gezwungen, erwarte nicht, dass du da absolute Horrormeisterwerke zu  
hören bekommst. Wenn du das möchtest, hättest du Stephen King zur Hütte einladen sollen und nicht  
deine Kollegen", konterte Lucas die Kritik. Er übergab die Taschenlampe an Ortiz. „Jetzt bist du dran,  
danach können wir endlich schlafen gehen."

Ben hätte am liebsten noch weiter mit Lucas diskutiert, denn aus seiner Sicht war die ganze Sache  
noch lange nicht abgeschlossen und ihm waren da einige Fehler in der Geschichte des  
Computergenies aufgefallen, die er gerne noch weiter erörtert hätte.

„Lass gut sein, Ben und mich mit meiner Geschichte anfangen. Es ist nämlich eine Geschichte, die bei  
der Navy vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit geschehen ist." Und so begann Miquel Ortiz mit der dritten und  
letzten Geschichte des Abends:

„Es war auf einem U-Boot, einem dieser älteren Modelle, die nur sehr wenig Platz für die Crew ließen  
und somit ein jeder auf jeden saß. Die Mannschaft war in vier Gruppen aufgeteilt, die sich jeweils ihre  
Schlafräume teilten. In einem dieser Schlafräume geschah es, dass in der Nacht häufig  
Klopfgeräusche die Crew nicht schlafen ließen. Sie hielten es für heiße Luft in den Rohren oder ein  
anderes erklärbares Phänomen. Darum war auch niemand beunruhigt, als die ersten Gegenstände  
verschwanden oder manche aus der Crew mit merkwürdigen Malen auf den Körpern aufwachten. Sie  
hielten es für Kratzwunden, die sie sich im Schlaf selbst zugefügt hatten, oder aber Falten im  
Bettzeug, auf dem sie ungünstig gelegen hatten. Als sich jedoch diese Vorfälle häuften, begann man  
den Klopfgeräuschen nachzukommen. Der Verdacht war, es hätten sich Ratten oder ähnliches auf  
dem U-Boot eingenistet, die für genau diese Vorfälle sorgten. Schließlich waren es meistens immer  
kleine Gegenstände gewesen, die verschwanden und nicht unbedingt welche von großem von Wert.  
Bei der Suchaktion wurden aber weder Ratten noch sonstige Tiere gefunden. Alles was sich fand,  
waren lediglich ein paar Staubhäufchen, von denen sich keiner so recht erklären konnte, woher diese  
stammten. Man säuberte die entsprechenden Stellen und tat es als eine nicht erklärbare Annomalie  
des Schlafraumes ab.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht gab es aber die schlimmsten Klopfgeräusche von allen in dem  
bespukten Schlafraum. Die darin befindliche Crew war sich nach kurzer Zeit des Ausbruches darüber  
einig, dass es sich nur um einen Spuk handeln konnte. Wie sonst erklärte man sich die sauberen  
Rohre und das Nichtvorhandensein alles Erklärbaren, um ihre nächtliche Störung zu erklären? Wie  
auch wir auf der seaQuest gab es in dem Schlafraum eine Notbeleuchtung, so dass es nie ganz  
dunkel war, aber in dieser Nacht fiel diese nach einem Flackern aus und ließ die in ihren Kojen  
befindliche Crew in tiefste Dunkelheit verfallen. Das Klopfen erstarb, stattdessen waren scharrende  
Geräusche zu hören, wie als wenn Krallen über das Blech der Rohre kratzen würde. Ein Mann schrie  
auf. Das Kratzen und Scharren ertönte erneut und als es aufhörte, ging die Notbeleuchtung wieder an,  
aber einer aus der Crew war spurlos verschwunden. Eine groß angelegte Suchaktion auf dem U-Boot  
konnte keine Klarheit schaffen, der Mann blieb verschwunden. Ein Unding, muss man fast sagen,  
schließlich gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten wo er sich aufhalten konnte. Es war aber jener Mann, der  
in der Nacht noch aufgeschrien hatte, als die scharrenden Geräusche für einen Moment verstummt  
waren.

In der nächsten Nacht wollte kaum einer aus dem Schlafsaal die Nacht dort verbringen. Mit  
Genehmigung ihres ersten Offiziers nahmen die Männer ihre Waffen mit in die Kojen, doch weder das  
Scharen, noch der Lichtausfall wiederholten sich. Das ganz normale Klopfgeräusch ertönte als einzige  
Anomalie in der Nacht und gab auch recht schnell Ruhe. Dies erschien der Crew wiederrum seltsam  
und man checkte zur Sicherheit nochmals die Rohre und entsprechenden Orte. Erneut fanden sie  
feinen Staub, der sich an genau den Stellen ansammelte, die bereits zwei Tage zuvor entfernt worden  
waren. Es wurde wieder gesäubert und alles für in Ordnung befunden, bis zur nächsten Nacht, wo  
sich die seltsamen Vorkommnisse der Nacht der Entführung wiederholten. Das scharrende und  
kratzende Geräusch holte sich einen weiteren Mann. Von da an gab es die ersten Vermutungen, dass  
es mit dem Reinigen der Staubhäufchen zu tun haben musste und man sah nach, ob sich die  
Verunreinigungen an den entsprechenden Stellen wieder fanden. Tatsächlich war dem auch so. Es  
wurde eine kleine Probe genommen, die man am Stützpunkt untersuchen lassen wollte. Damit aber  
kein weiterer Mann mehr verschwinden konnte, siedelte man die eine Gruppe auf die anderen drei  
Gruppen um und der Schlafraum wurde abgeriegelt. Bis zum Ende der Tour war es noch enger auf  
dem U-Boot, die Crew nahm diese Unannehmlichkeit jedoch gerne in Kauf, wenn sie dafür nur von  
dem Spuk verschont blieben, der da in einem Raum des Bootes herrschte. Die Tour selbst dauerte  
nur noch vier Wochen, in welcher sich keine weiteren Vorkommnisse mehr ereigneten. Die einzig  
seltsamen Vorkommnisse waren hin und wieder die geöffnete Schleuse zu dem spukenden  
Schlafraum. Sie wurde morgens und abends darauf kontrolliert, ob sie auch verschlossen war, aber  
manchmal fand die Crew diese am Morgen weit auf vor.

Kurz nach Ankunft im Heimathafen statteten die befehlshabenden Offiziere Bericht ab und baten um  
Untersuchung der Staubprobe. Da die gesamte Crew die Geschichte unterstützte, wurde eine  
Massenpsychose unterstellt, die jedoch schnell an Haltigkeit verlor, als man in der Staubprobe  
menschliche Überreste fand. Die Werte wurden verglichen mit denen der beiden verschwundenen  
Crewmen und es war für die Crew selbst keine Überraschung eine hundertprozentige  
Übereinstimmung zu haben. Für die Wissenschaftler und Oberen Offiziere des Stützpunktes jedoch  
stellte dies ein Rätsel da, so dass sich ein Team Wissenschaftler aufmachte, das Phänomen zu  
untersuchen. Erst als weitere vier Menschen verschwanden, entschloss man sich das U-Boot aus dem  
Dienst zu entlassen und in einem der tiefsten und dunkelsten Meeresgräben zu versenken, wo es  
auch heute noch liegt."

„Super, danke, Gute Nacht!", sagte Lucas und sprang bereits von Bens Bett.

„Hey, warte, nicht so schnell!", versuchte Ben Krieg das Computergenie zu stoppen, aber auch der  
andere Zimmergenosse gab die Taschenlampe an ihren Besitzer zurück und trippelte über den kalten  
Holzfussboden zurück zu seinem Bett.

„Ben, wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen, es ist schon drei Uhr morgens. Auch wenn wir frei haben und  
uns hier ein paar schöne Tage machen können, so werde ich mich nicht dem Unmut von Dr.  
Westphalen aussetzen und hier bis in die Puppen schlafen, weil ich mir die Nacht um die Ohren  
gehauen habe", setzte Ortiz zu einer Erklärung an.

„Und natürlich weil wir müde sind", ergänzte Lucas noch und gähnte herzhaft auf. Er kuschelte sich  
bereits in sein Bett, zog die Bettdecke hoch und zog die Beine bis an den Bauch.

„Ihr seid ganz bestimmt nicht müde", sagte Ben.

„Doch, Lucas hat recht", sagte Miquel Ortiz. „Ich bin müde und möchte eigentlich nur noch schlafen.  
Ich hatte gestern noch Nachtdienst und daher wenig Schlaf. Bitte, Ben, lass es für heute gut sein, wir  
haben noch eine weitere Nacht."

Grummelnd über diese Spielverderber schaltete Ben die Taschenlampe aus und legte sich ebenfalls  
in seinem Bett zum Schlafen. Die sollten bloß nicht glauben, dass es das bereits gewesen war, doch  
bevor er sich noch eine Gemeinheit ausdenken konnte, fielen ihm bereits die Augen zu und er wäre  
beinahe in tiefen Schlaf gefallen, als das Klingeln eines Handys ihn wieder aufweckte.

„Okay, wer hat sein Handy an?", fragte Lucas in die Dunkelheit erbost.

„Ich nicht", nuschelte Ortiz.

Der Versorgungsoffizier schaltete die Taschenlampe an und ging zu seiner Tasche. Er wusste gar  
nicht es angelassen zu haben. Als er es heraus holte, sah er darauf eine eingegangene Textnachricht.

Der Empfänger war als unbekannt gekennzeichnet. „Ich hab eine SMS bekommen", sagte er zu  
seinen Freunden, ohne zu wissen, ob diese ihm überhaupt zuhörten. Neugierig öffnete er die  
Nachricht und las:  
Sonntag Mittag um 12:43 Uhr  
„Hm, das ist ja merkwürdig. Hier steht nur ein Datum", sagte dieser.

„Vielleicht hast du ja eine von diesen Todesnachrichten bekommen wie in Lucas' Geschichte", sagte  
Ortiz.

„Haha, sehr witzig, das war doch nur eine Geschichte!", erwiderte Ben, aber war sich plötzlich nicht  
mehr so sicher. „Lucas, das warst du mit der SMS, nicht wahr?", beschuldigte er sofort den Teenager.

„Ich war gar nichts, ich hab noch nicht einmal mein Handy hier, das liegt unten im Wohnraum und ist  
ausgeschaltet", verteidigte sich Lucas.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!", sagte Ben.

„Dann geh runter und sieh nach, aber gib endlich Ruhe, damit ich schlafen kann!", forderte Lucas  
erbost.

„Das werde ich auch!", gab Ben konsequent von sich und war bereits zur Tür heraus.

„Ich glaub es nicht, der läuft tatsächlich runter und sieht nach", meinte Ortiz und hielt sich die Stirn.

Lucas lachte heimlich in sein Kissen. „So haben wir das doch auch geplant", sagte dieser amüsiert.

„Hast du es aus gemacht?"

„Mein Handy? Ja, der kommt nie drauf, dass wir das über BlueTooth gemacht haben. Empfang hat  
hier oben sowieso keiner. Die Idee war genial, das auszunutzen und ihn somit zu verunsichern."

„Pst, er kommt zurück", warnte Lucas und es kehrte wieder Ruhe im Schlafraum der drei Freunde ein,  
bis Ben mit Lucas' Handy in der Hand zurück kam. „Es war wirklich unten und aus", sagte dieser völlig  
erstaunt.

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt, Ben! Du bist es der hier allem und jeden misstraut. Jetzt geh ins Bett,  
das war sicherlich nichts, schließlich ist es nur eine Geschichte ausgedacht von einem dummen  
Jungen wie mir."

„Aber was wenn es wirklich passiert? Was, wenn ich wirklich übermorgen sterben sollte? Ich muss zu  
Dr. Westphalen!" Ben Krieg machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging über den Flur zu dem  
Schlafzimmer der Frauen.

Lucas drückte das Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen. „Der macht hier einen totalen Aufriss und bekommt jetzt  
gleich noch eine riesen Gardinenpredigt gehalten", vermutete er bereits den Ausgang des  
Hilfegesuchs seines Freundes an die Ärztin.

Ganz so ähnlich ging es dann auch ab. Da die Tür offen stand, hörten sie die ersten Gesprächsfetzen  
nicht, aber als Ben sich uneinsichtig zeigte, wurde der Ton von Dr. Westphalen schon schärfer und  
am Ende war es Kathy Hitchcock, die ihren Ex-Mann am Kragen gepackt in sein Schlafzimmer zurück  
zog. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, Ben!", zeterte sie, als sie im Schlafzimmer der drei war und die Tür  
hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Du kommst mit so einer dummen Geistergeschichte zu uns und hälst  
uns wach? Wir haben hier oben keinen Empfang, wie sollst du da eine SMS mit deinem  
Todeszeitpunkt bekommen? Wenn du jemanden erschrecken willst, dann tu das bitte bei Kindern, die  
an so einen Blödsinn noch glauben, aber benimm dich wenigstens einmal wie ein erwachsener Mann  
und geh endlich ins Bett schlafen! Für deine dummen Scherze ist hier wirklich niemand empfänglich."  
Wütend stürmte sie aus dem Raum heraus und schlug die Tür kräftig ins Schloss.

„Oh, ich glaube da hast du dir keine Sympathiepunkte geholt", sagte Lucas.

„Geh besser schlafen, Ben, morgen sieht alles schon wieder ganz anders aus", gab auch Ortiz ihm  
den Rat.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen", sagte Ben klamm und man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass ihn Angst  
erfasst hatte.

„Du wirst jetzt schlafen, dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, denn wir wollen schlafen!", sagte Lucas. „Jetzt  
leg dich hin!"

Auch wenn der Versorgungsoffizier absolut nicht dazu in der Lage war, oder auch nur glaubte ein  
Auge zu machen zu können, so ging er der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich in sein Bett. Die  
Bettdecke zog er bis zum Bauch, die Taschenlampe angeschaltet vor sich. „Ich denke ich werde noch  
etwas lesen", sagte er.

„Ja, tu das, aber lass uns jetzt in Ruhe", sagte Ortiz.

„Hat einer ein Buch für mich?", fragte Ben nach einigen Minuten.

Lucas schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge. „In meiner Tasche wäre etwas, aber ich denke nicht, dass du  
es verstehen wirst, es sind wissenschaftliche Werke."

„Egal, ich lese alles", sagte Ben und kroch bereits wieder von seinem Bett, um in der Reisetasche des  
Computergenies die Bücher zu holen. Er fand sie sofort und ging damit zurück in sein Bett. Wie Lucas  
es ihm bereits gesagt hatte, waren es wissenschaftliche Themen, mit denen Ben absolut nichts  
anfangen konnte und auch gar nicht verstand. Er gab sich alle Mühe, aber scheiterte bereits auf den  
ersten Seiten. Irgendwann schaltete er einfach seinen Verstand aus und nahm einfach nicht mehr  
wahr, was er da las, hauptsache er war beschäftigt und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie er über dem Buch  
einschlief.

„Guten Morgen!" Captain Bridger streckte den Kopf in das Schlafzimmer, nachdem er dreimal  
angeklopft hatte und keine Antwort zu hören war.

„Morgen", kam es etwas verschlafen von Miquel Ortiz und auch Lucas nuschelte eine ähnliche  
Floskel.

Bridger schmunzelte bei sich und trat weiter in den Raum. „Dachte ich mir doch schon, dass ihr drei  
die Nacht über noch etwas getan habt, das euch nicht pünktlich schlafen ließ. War das heute Nacht  
bei euch, als es noch etwas Radau gab?"

Miquel hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet. Das Computergenie rieb sich noch die Augen, blieb jedoch  
liegen.

„Captain!", kam es leise vom Bett des Versorgungsoffiziers. Ben Krieg hatte bei dem ersten Klopfen  
bereits die Augen aufgeschlagen gehabt und sein Handy gezückt. Als er die darauf befindliche  
Textnachricht geöffnet hatte und sehen musste, dass derselbe Text noch immer da war, lief es ihm  
erneut eiskalt über den Rücken und ihm blieb für einen längeren Moment die Sprache weg.  
„Ja, Mr. Krieg? Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich geschlafen habe… ich werde morgen sterben und vergeude meine Zeit  
mit Schlaf", sagte Ben neben sich, den Blick auf das Display seines Handys gerichtet.

Nathan Bridger sah verwirrt zu Ortiz und Lucas, der nun auf den Ellbogen gestützt und grinsend zu  
seinem Freund sah. „Was ist los?", fragte Bridger an die beiden gewandt. Miquel und Lucas warfen  
sich einen abschätzenden Blick zu, um heraus zu finden, ob sie beide derselben Meinung waren.  
„Wir haben unserem Freund einfach eine kleine Lektion in Sachen Gruselabend erteilt", sagte Lucas.  
Ben sah zu den beiden auf. „Wieso Lektion? Das hier ist echt!" Er zeigte auf sein Handy.

„Nein, ist es nicht, Ben", erklärte nun auch Ortiz und holte sein Handy hervor. „Ich habe dir gestern  
Abend mittels BlueTooth diese Nachricht geschickt. Du hast mich nicht als Absender erkannt, weil ich  
die Funktion ausgeschalten habe. Nachdem du so erpicht darauf warst unbedingt eine  
Geistergeschichtenstunde einzulegen, obwohl wir schlafen wollten, haben wir dir das als kleine  
Beilage präsentiert."

„Uns war klar, dass du uns mit diesem Vorschlag kommen würdest, als wir drei zusammen in ein  
Zimmer kamen und haben dann diese List im Voraus bereits abgesprochen", ergänzte Lucas noch  
erklärend.

Bens Gesichtsausdruck klärte sich. „Das heißt also, ich werde nicht sterben?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Ortiz.

„Ja, aber was ist mit der Geschichte?"

Lucas grinste. „Das ist die Story einer Horrorfilmreihe aus Asien", sagte er. „Die ist nicht einmal von  
mir erfunden, sondern der Hauptteil eines Filmes. Ist nett zum ansehen, aber mehr auch nicht. Jetzt  
krieg dich wieder ein, es ist alles halb so wild."

„Ich denke wir haben eine kleine Unterhaltung beim Frühstück, wenn ihr drei uns berichtet, was bei  
euch letzte Nacht los gewesen ist", befand Captain Bridger. „In einer halben Stunde ist der Tisch  
gedeckt. Wer mithelfen kann ist immer gern gesehen", sagte er noch und ließ die drei Freunde wieder  
allein.

„Na dann, machen wir uns ein wenig nützlich", meinte Lucas und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Das  
blonde Haar stand ihm in alle Richtungen ab. Mit ein paar gekonnten Handgriffen setzte er seine  
Frisur soweit in Form, dass er damit zum Frühstück erscheinen konnte. Der Kampf um die  
morgendliche Dusche konnte von anderen ausgetragen werden, er würde sich dies aufheben, bis das  
Badezimmer von keinem mehr benötigt wurde und dann die Morgentoilette nachholen. Er schlüpfte in  
seine Jeans, ein paar warme Socken und einen dicken Pulli und ging nach unten. Entgegen seiner  
Erwartungen wurde er von Ben Krieg nicht mehr angesprochen und beschimpft, aber sicherlich würde  
dieser nicht lange mit Rache auf sich warten lassen. Solch eine Angst ließ er sich sicherlich nicht  
zweimal einjagen.

Dr. Westphalen deckte gemeinsam mit Manilow Crocker den Tisch. Als Lucas hinzu kam, bekam er  
einen Stapel Teller in die Hand gedrückt. Die Brötchen backten im Ofen vor sich hin und würden noch  
ein wenig brauchen, bis sie fertig waren.

„Ihr habt dem armen Krieg ganz schöne Angst eingejagt", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll zu Lucas, als  
dieser nach dem Platzieren der Teller wieder zu ihr kam. Schulterzuckend kommentierte Lucas dies.  
„Es war seine eigene Schuld. Wenn nicht wir, dann er. Hätten wir unser Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss  
gehabt, wäre er sicherlich noch um die Hütte und hätte nachts bei uns ans Fenster geklopft oder  
Schatten spielen lassen. Glauben Sie nicht er ist immer so brav und harmlos. Wenn er die Möglichkeit  
dazu hat, dann nutzt er sie aus."

„Ich gebe dem Kleinen vollkommen recht!", unterstützte Crocker die Aktion. „Es kann Krieg nicht im  
Mindesten schaden, auch mal das Opfer zu sein. Er ist so gern in der Rolle des Täters, nun hat er die  
Retour bekommen und endlich einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen, was es heißt Angst zu haben  
und sich nicht anders behelfen zu können." Er gab Lucas mehrere Gläser mit verschiedenen  
Marmeladensorten. „Ich bin schon gespannt, auf welche Weise ihr es getan habt. Der Captain meinte  
nur, an dem Krach sind du und Ortiz schuld."

„Nun ja, eigentlich hat Ben den Krach gemacht", sagte Lucas und trug die Marmelade zum  
Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen, kann ich auch noch etwas helfen?", fragte Tim O'Neill.

„Guten Morgen, Sie dürfen die Wurst und den Käse herrichten", gab ihm Dr. Westphalen sofort einen  
Auftrag, an dem sich der bebrillte Offizier sofort zu schaffen machte.

Mit der ganzen Hilfe war der Frühstückstisch sofort gedeckt. Abschließend wurden noch die Kannen  
mit dem Tee, Kaffee und eine mit heißem Kakao auf den Tisch gestellt. Selbstverständlich war beim  
Frühstück die nächtliche Gruselstunde bei den drei Freunden das Highlight des Morgens.

„Haha, macht euch nur alle über mich lustig", nörgelte Ben genervt vor sich hin. „Es würde jeder von  
euch in Panik verfallen, dem man ähnlich übel mitspielt", war er sich sicher.

„Ach Ben, steh doch einfach zu deinen Ängsten", sagte Kathy Hitchcock lächelnd.

„Du hast gerade reden. Mich in der Stunde meiner größten Not allein zu lassen!", warf Ben Krieg  
seiner Ex-Frau vor.

Schulterzuckend nahm sie es zur Kenntnis. „Wenn es um meinen Schönheitsschlaf geht verstehe ich  
einfach keinen Spaß."

Commander Ford stellte die Kaffeekanne in die Mitte des Tisches zurück. „Hat nicht gestern jemand  
etwas von Schlitten fahren erzählt? So wie ich den Schnee am Fenster deute, könnten wir das doch  
heute Vormittag machen", schlug er vor und wechselte somit endlich das Thema.

Die Augen des jüngsten Crewmitgliedes leuchteten sofort auf und auch andere fanden die Vorstellung  
ein wenig mit den Schlitten zu fahren, wie in ihrer Kindheit, besonders verlockend.

„Dann wäre das also bereits entschieden", schloss Captain Bridger und legte eine Hand auf die der  
Bordärztin. „Danach können wir Plätzchen backen. Dr. Westphalen hat alles dabei, was man dazu  
braucht."

„Hey, davon wusste ich ja gar nichts", beschwerte sich Ben. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der hier  
alles organisiert hatte und nun erfuhr er, dass andere sich ebenfalls Gedanken gemacht hatten.

„Weil du niemals auf die Idee gekommen wärst ein gemeinsames Plätzchen backen zu organisieren",  
half ihm Kathy auf die Sprünge. „Selbst während unserer Ehe hieltest du es für selbstverständlich  
derjenige zu sein, der sie isst aber nicht bäckt."

„Dazu sind sie doch da!", entgegnete er trotzig.

Hitchcock schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber zuerst müssen sie gebacken werden."

„Haben wir genügend Schlitten?", unterbrach Commander Ford den kleinen Zwist und brachte das  
Thema wieder in eine andere Richtung zurück."

Allgemeines Schulterzucken war die Reaktion. „So genau habe ich gar nicht nachgesehen",  
entgegnete Chief Crocker, der am Vortag ebenfalls die Schlitten im Schuppen entdeckt hatte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es genügend sind", sagte Ortiz.

„Also von mir aus brauche ich nicht unbedingt selbst einen", lenkte O'Neill ein. „Dann haben wir schon  
einmal eine Person weniger."

„Ich halte mich da auch dezent zurück und mache lieber Fotos von euch allen, wie ihr im tiefen  
Schnee landet", bot Dr. Westphalen amüsiert an. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen das Wochenende in  
einigen Fotos festzuhalten.

„Alles mal eins nach dem anderen", schlug Captain Bridger vor. „Ich denke bevor wir uns ins  
Vergnügen stürzen, würde sich Dr. Westphalen über mehrere Freiwillige freuen, die abspülen."  
Mit einem Mal schlug die Stimmung am Tisch um. „Wirklich?", wagte es Ben Krieg zu wiedersprechen.

„Einen Freiwilligen hätten wir somit", befand Chief Crocker.

„Ich trockne ab", meldete sich Lucas, der schon ahnte, dass derjenige, der sich bereits frühzeitig  
meldete für den Rest des Aufenthaltes vielleicht von allen anderen Arbeiten befreit sein könnte.

„Gut, damit hätten wir unseren Spüldienst für das Frühstück", schloss Dr. Westphalen. Die meisten  
waren bereits fertig mit dem Essen. Man unterhielt sich darüber, wie und wo man zum Schlitten fahren  
wollte. Da sie in den Bergen waren, musste sich eine Stelle finden lassen, wo man nicht zu weit  
hinunter fuhr und ewig hoch laufen musste oder wo es auch sicher war. Das Risiko, das durchaus  
herrschte, wollte keiner eingehen. Man entschloss sich nach dem Essen gemeinsam los zu ziehen  
und eine geeignete Piste zu suchen, jedoch erst, nachdem der Abwasch gemacht war und die beiden  
jungen Männer sollten schließlich auch nicht zurück gelassen werden.

Sobald alle fertig waren, zog sich jeder die wärmsten Sachen an und die höchsten Stiefel. Es hatte in  
der Nacht stark geschneit gehabt und nach dem ersten Schritt aus der Hütte hinaus, stand man  
bereits knietief im hohen Schnee. „Das bräuchte es mal zu Weihnachten", forderte Crocker und  
stapfte zum Schuppen. Noch immer fielen große Flocken vom Himmel.

Lucas zog sich die Handschuhe über und schob sich die Hände tief in die Jackentasche. Es war zwar  
nicht so kalt, aber es reichte für seinen Geschmack. Die Mütze war im Nachhinein betrachtet eine  
gute Idee, um einen warmen Kopf zu behalten. Egal ob cool oder nicht, besser so als am Ende sich  
nicht wohl zu fühlen, weil der Kopf zu kalt wurde. Er stapfte hinter Crocker her und sah in den  
Schuppen. Es waren zehn Schlitten vorhanden und somit mehr als genug für die Leute, die fahren  
wollten. Gemeinsam mit Chief Crocker räumten sie die ersten nach draußen.

„Hey, super!", rief Commander Ford begeistert aus. Er schnappte sich gleich den ersten und versank  
tief im Schnee.

„Wenn wir uns eine Piste gesucht haben, müssen wir die erst einmal einfahren, damit wir nicht alle so  
enden", sagte Lucas.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte Hitchcock zuversichtlich. „Wir sind genug Verrückte, die sich den  
Hang herunter stürzen, so schlimm wird das schon nicht."

„Aber erst müssen wir uns eine geeignete Stelle suchen", sagte O'Neill und spielte ein klein wenig den  
Spielverderber, als er sich selbst einen Schlitten nahm.

„Hauptsache wir kommen alle gesund und munter zurück", sagte Lucas kurz angebunden und ging an  
den Kollegen vorbei. Captain Bridger, der erst seit wenigen Augenblicken bei ihnen war, legte ihm  
ermunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du sprichst damit nicht deinen Gedächtnisverlust nach einem  
kleinen Unfall an, den du hattest als wir zuletzt auf einer Hütte waren?", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Nein, wie käme ich dazu", sagte Lucas sarkastisch, aber bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er für längere  
Zeit nicht mehr wusste, wer er war, wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Eine solche Erfahrung wollte er kein  
zweites Mal machen, auch wenn sich Captain Bridger wie auch Dr. Westphalen damals rührend um  
ihn gekümmert hatten.

„So, wo ist mein Schlitten?", fragte Ben Krieg voller Tatendrang, der ohne Handschuhe und Mütze  
aus der Hütte stürmte, auf der untersten Stufe ausrutschte und mit dem Gesicht voran im hohen  
Schnee landete. Nachdem klar war, dass er sich nichts weiter getan hatte außer einen Schwall  
Schnee zu essen, brachen alle in herzhaftes Gelächter aus.

„Schön, dass sich alle so gut amüsieren", grummelte Ben vor sich hin.

„Alles Dank dir!", setzte Ortiz nach. „Ich muss schon sagen, den Posten des Moraloffiziers hast du  
redlich verdient und führst ihn auch hervorragend aus!"

Sobald alle versammelt waren, ging es los den Weg folgend durch die Berge. Sie blieben  
hauptsächlich auf der Hauptstrasse. Hier hatte ein Räumfahrzeug in den frühen Morgenstunden  
bereits den Weg frei geräumt, damit der Zugang zu den verschiedenen Hütten frei blieb, für Notfälle.  
Sollte es aber weiter so stark schneien, sahen die älteren Personen unter der Gruppe bereits die  
Gefahr, dass man abwarten würde, bis der Schneefall nachließ, ehe man etwas unternahm. Ab einer  
gewisse Menge Schnee gab es nämlich selbst für die Räumfahrzeuge kein Durchkommen mehr.  
Sie mussten gar nicht lange suchen bis sie eine geeignete Stelle fanden, die sich für die  
Schlittenpartie hervorragend eignete. Die meisten fühlten sich schon bald zurück versetzt in ihre  
Kindheit und jauchzten vor Freude, wenn sie den Hang hinunter rasten und damit wagemutig alle  
möglichen Positionen auf ihren Schlitten einnehmend ausprobierten. Hin und wieder gab es kleine  
Unfälle, in denen sie von den Schlitten in den Schnee fielen und bis zum Ende des Berges hinunter  
rollten. Einmal banden sie alle ihre Schlitten aneinander und fuhren so hinunter. Ein anderes Mal  
hielten sie sich gegenseitig an den Händen und versuchten zusammen in einer Reihe nebeneinander  
hinunter zu fahren. Dies endete jedoch in einer Art Massenumfallen und voller Schnee lagen sie  
lachend in selbigen. An die blauen Flecken, die sie sich alle zahllos zuzogen, dachte zu dem Moment  
natürlich keiner und der Spaß war jeden blauen Fleck wert.

Wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte war Dr. Westphalen mit ihrer Kamera dem Treiben insofern fern  
geblieben, dass sie ihre jüngeren Teamkollegen jederzeit fotografieren konnte. Ab und zu wechselte  
sie sich mit Crocker ab, der sich näher an die Crashpiloten heran traute und ein umgefahren werden  
nicht im Mindesten scheute. Selbst Captain Bridger lebte noch einmal von einer ganz anderen Seite  
auf und war für jeden Spaß zu haben. Schon bald jedoch musste dies enden, denn die meisten waren  
durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und wollten eigentlich nur noch nach Hause zurück, sich ans  
Kaminfeuer setzen und in frischen, warmen Sachen aufwärmen.

Es war bereits weit nach Mittag, als sie zurück kehrten und die nassen Sachen über einen  
Wäscheständer im Badezimmer aufgehangen wurden. Chief Crocker schürte das Feuer im Kamin.  
„Ich denke das Plätzchen backen muss jetzt noch etwas warten", meinte er zu der Ärztin, als sie noch  
allein im unteren Wohnraum waren.

„Das müsste sowieso warten", antwortete sie ihm. „Die Meute wird sicherlich hungrig sein und nicht  
mehr lange brauchen bis die ersten nach dem Essen rufen. Ich werde daher etwas Nudelwasser  
aufsetzen, das geht schnell." Sie verschwand zur Küchenzeile, die in den Wohnraum integriert war  
und keinen eigenen Raum benötigte. Als Hitchcock als eine der ersten zurück kehrte, bot sie sofort  
der Ärztin ihre Hilfe an. Schließlich sollte das hier für alle eine Erholung sein und nicht nur für ein paar  
und der Rest musste dennoch arbeiten.

Dr. Westphalen nahm das Angebot gerne an und setzte sich auf den Sessel bei der Sitzrunde. Lucas  
und Ortiz kamen als nächste, dicht gefolgt von Captain Bridger. „Sehr schön, das Feuer brennt  
bereits", sagte der Captain und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ich bin jetzt ziemlich durchgefroren. Mir ist  
überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, wie nass meine Sachen waren", sagte er.

„Das liegt am Spaß", erklärte ihm Lucas und fing an in den Sachen herum zu kramen, die Ben Krieg  
noch vom Vortag herum liegen hatte.

„Wollen wir ein paar Weihnachtskarten basteln?", schlug Bridger dem Teenager vor, der gerade das  
Papier in der Hand hatte, das Ben Krieg für diesen Zweck besorgt hatte.

„Klar, warum nicht? Ich denke zwar nicht, dass es bei meiner Familie groß gewürdigt wird, aber Lust  
hätte ich schon."

„Dann weiß deine Familie nicht, was wirklich wichtig ist", sagte Bridger und rutschte vom Sofa auf den  
Boden kniend vor den Tisch. „Zeig mal her, was da alles an Bastelsachen da ist", forderte er und  
nahm Lucas den großen Nikolaussack ab. Er räumte alle möglichen Bastelutensilien wie Stifte,  
Klebstoff, Papier und alle möglichen Glitzersachen auf den Tisch. „Lass uns los legen."

Angefangen mit den beiden kamen mehr und mehr von der Crew aus ihren Schlafzimmer zurück. Dick  
eingepackt in frische und trockene Sachen. Der eine oder andere setzte sich mit an den Couchtisch  
und bastelte gemeinsam mit dem Captain und Lucas an Weihnachtskarten. O'Neill brauchte noch  
nicht einmal die kurze Phase des Beobachtens der beiden um Lust zu bekommen. Er setzte sich  
sofort hin und legte los. Unterbrochen wurden sie erst durch Hitchcock, die mit Commander Ford den  
Tisch gedeckt hatte und die heißen Nudeln aufstellte. Doch nach dem Mittagessen ging es dann  
gleich weiter bis die fleißigen Bastler die Lust verloren und sich eine kleine UNO-Runde zusammen  
gefunden hatte.

„ALLLES STOPPPPPPPP!", rief Ben, als es ihm zuviel wurde und ein jeder Augen sahen zu ihm.  
„Was ist los, Ben?", fragte Crocker verwirrt.

„So geht das doch nicht", setzte Ben Krieg an. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so allein bestimmen, was  
ihr heute Abend machen wollt! Ihr seid ja schon wieder am UNO spielen", sagte er anklagend zu der  
kleinen Runde Lucas, Captain Bridger, Ortiz und Commander Ford.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Commander Ford und teilte bereits die Karten für die nächste Runde aus.  
„Weil wir für heute unsere Weihnachtsgeschichtenrunde machen wollten!"

„Du wolltest das machen", korrigierte Lucas seinen Freund. „Wir hatten heute Nachmittag eigentlich  
vor Plätzchen zu backen."

Da dämmerte es einigen anderen und sie sahen überrascht zu der Ärztin. „Wollt ihr denn noch immer  
welche backen? Es dauert dann nur etwas länger, bis sie gebacken sind", sagte diese und sah nach  
draußen, wo bereits die Nacht hereinbrach, obwohl es gerade einmal fünf Uhr war.

„Klar!", sagten sofort die ersten und ließen ihre momentanen Tätigkeiten ruhen.

„Okay, an mir soll es nicht liegen", sagte Dr. Westphalen und stand auf, um den Teig fertig zu  
machen, damit dieser ausgerollt und ausgestochen werden konnte. Die Arbeitszeile der Küche ließ  
nicht genug Platz für alle, so dass man sich auf eine Reihenfolge einigte, wer wann beim  
Plätzchenausstechen loslegen durfte und wann Verzierungen gemacht werden konnten.

Am dritten und letzten Tag wachte Lucas als erster von den dreien auf. Ben Krieg war aufgrund der  
letzten Nacht todmüde einfach nur ins Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen, sehr zur Freude seiner  
Zimmergenossen. Nachdem man bis zum späten Abend hinein Plätzchen gebacken und einige Spiele  
gespielt hatte, war das Abendessen in Form von Plätzchen ausgefallen. Danach wollte keiner mehr  
richtig etwas Anstrengendes machen.

Lucas schob die Decke zur Seite und tapste leise aus dem Zimmer. Er machte einen kurzen Umweg  
über das Badezimmer und ging dann nach unten, um zu sehen, ob schon jemand anderes wach war.  
Seine Armbanduhr zeigte kurz vor neun an. Rein theoretisch sollte er nicht der Erste sein, aber er war  
es. Als er unten ankam, fand sich dort keiner. Es kam ihm sogar etwas seltsam vor, denn durch die  
Fenster fiel kaum Licht herein. Die Schneeverwehungen bedeckten die gesamte Scheibe. Er ging zu  
dem Fenster und wollte es öffnen, aber es klemmte. Er ging zur Tür und schob diese nur einen  
kleinen Spalt auf, was er sofort bereute. Von draußen kam ihm ein Schwall Schnee entgegen und er  
schloss die Tür augenblicklich wieder. Es hatte die ganze Nacht über weiter geschneit gehabt und nun  
war der Schnee bis weit über die Veranda gefallen. So wie es für ihn auf den ersten Blick aussah,  
waren sie eingeschneit. Aufgeregt lief er nach oben und suchte sein Multifunktionshandy. Er besaß  
zwar keinen Empfang, aber wenn er es an das Analogtelefon anschloss, konnte er vielleicht eine zwar  
langsame, aber stabile Verbindung zum Internet aufbauen. In seiner Tasche fand sich irgendwo noch  
das entsprechende Kabel dazu. Sobald er dieses hatte, eilte er wieder herunter und schloss alles an.  
Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde und Lucas war schon kurz davor  
die Geduld verlieren, als sich auf dem kleinen Display das Fenster aufbaute. Er sah die  
Wettermeldungen für ihre Region durch und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt. Die Bevölkerung wurde  
aufgefordert die Ruhe zu bewahren. Der Schneefall selbst war bereits abgeschwächt, aber noch  
immer kamen die Räumfahrzeuge zu den höher gelegenen Wohnorten nicht durch. Es würde  
voraussichtlich noch einige Tage dauern, bis man wieder Kontakt zu den Bewohnern wie auch  
Besuchern aufbauen könnte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Hitchock verschlafen und streckte sich.

„Morgen", antwortete Lucas ihr. „Wir sind eingeschneit worden."

„Hm?", sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir werden jetzt das sein, was wir auch bei der Arbeit immer sind, für mehrere Tage aufeinander  
hockend und ohne Chance den anderen zu entkommen. Jetzt müssen wir uns noch mehr  
Gruselabende mit Ben gefallen lassen, sollte nicht der Schneefall aufhören", malte Lucas schwarz.  
Noch immer verschlafen schüttelte Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock den Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl  
ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied redete wirr. „Hat dir Ben etwas in deinen Kakao gemischt oder warum  
erzählst du hier unsinniges Zeug?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Ach, vergessen Sie es einfach!" Er zog das Kabel aus der Telefonbuchse  
und schaltete das Handy auf Normalbetrieb.

„Was ist denn los? Bist du mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Schnarcht Ben so laut, dass du die  
Nacht über kein Auge zu bekommen hast?"

„Nein, alles bestens", sagte er und rollte sein Kabel zusammen. „Ich geh mich anziehen." Der  
Teenager verschwand auf der Treppe nach oben und ließ die etwas verwirrte Kathy Hitchcock zurück.  
Normalerweise dachte sie immer nur Frauen seien zickig, aber manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als wäre  
an Lucas ebenso eine sehr gute Frau verloren gegangen. Das mit dem zickig hatte er schon mal gut  
drauf. Sie ging in die Küche und setzte die erste Kanne Kaffee auf, sicherlich würden nach und nach  
die anderen aus ihren Federn kriechen und hungrig an den Frühstückstisch eilen.

Genau wie sie vermutet hatte, kamen kurz darauf Chief Crocker und Captain Bridger. Ersterer  
schaltete das Radio ein, das seit ihrer Ankunft bisher ungenutzt geblieben war. Sein sorgenvolles  
Gesicht ließ Hitchcock aufmerksam werden. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie an den Captain  
gewandt, der die Aufbackbrötchen auf ein Blech legte. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich eingeschneit", meinte  
dieser und da war auch bereits die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers aus dem Radio zu hören, der  
sie über die starken Schneefälle der vergangenen Nacht informierte und die Betroffenen zur Ruhe  
aufforderte. Sobald der Schneefall nachließ, wollte man Räumfahrzeuge wieder ausrücken lassen,  
damit die Bewohner versorgt werden konnten bzw. evakuiert aus den Regionen, wo eine akute  
Lawinengefahr bestand.

Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock fasste sich an die Stirn. „Das hatte Lucas also gemeint und ich  
dachte er würde nur komisches Zeug von sich geben."

„Danke!", sagte der Betroffene, der nun angezogen und mit einem Buch unter dem Arm wieder  
herunter kam. „Ich bin zwar mit Ben gut befreundet, aber noch hat er nicht abgefärbt."

Bridger schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, was sich für eine Szene abgespielt haben mochte, bevor er  
und Manilow herunter gekommen waren.

„Ich mache dir zur Versöhnung einen Extra-Kakao", bot Hitchcock an.

„Danke", murmelte Lucas und legte sein Buch auf die Couch. Nachdem bereits der Captain wach war,  
konnte er es sich nicht mehr gemütlich machen und half viel lieber beim Herrichten des  
Frühstückstisches. Auf diese Weise sparte er sich die Vorwürfe sich nicht ausreichend beteiligt zu  
haben und musste nicht den Spüldienst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut übernehmen.

„Sollen wir aufgrund der ungewissen Situation uns einen Überblick über die Vorräte verschaffen?",  
fragte Crocker an Bridger gewandt.

„Nein", schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns bereits in einer solch brenzligen  
Situation befinden. Es hat bereits aufgehört stärker zu schneien, alles was wir aus unserem Fenster  
gesehen haben, sind nur kleinere Flocken gewesen. Es wäre zu übertrieben. Dazu hat Lieutenant  
Krieg uns nicht die Hütte am Gipfel besorgt, sondern die günstigste sehr nah am Tal. Ich denke wenn,  
werden wir als eine der ersten hier heraus geholt und bis dahin machen wir es uns weiterhin am  
Kamin gemütlich. Was mich da auf etwas bringt", er ließ alles stehen und liegen und eilte zum Kamin  
an welchem Ben Krieg an ihrem ersten Abend die Weihnachtssocken aufgehängt hatte mit einem  
Namen für jeden von ihnen. Das Versprechen des Versorgungsoffiziers war gewesen am Morgen  
ihres letzten Tages dort Geschenke finden zu können. Die vormalige Freude des Captains schwand  
ganz schnell als er nur Stoff in seinen Händen hielt. „Ich schätze unser  
Weihnachtsmann hat die Bescherung verschlafen."

Kathy rollte mit den Augen. „War ja klar. Sicherlich kommt er uns mit der Ausrede wir hätten gestern  
Abend ewig kein Ende gefunden und deshalb wurde der Kamin der Hütte ausgelassen."

„Würde zu Ben passen", pflichtete Lucas ihr bei. Er hatte bereits alle Teller und Tassen auf dem  
Frühstückstisch angerichtet.

„Was würde zu mir passen?", fragte Ben Krieg gähnend. Er hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe  
gemacht seine Jogginghose, die er zum Schlafen anzog, zu wechseln und auch das zerknitterte TShirt  
gab den Hinweis eines direkt aus dem Bett gestiegenen Versorgungsoffiziers. Die in Bergen  
abstehenden Haare komplettierten das Äußere.

„Keine Geschenke zu hinterlassen", sagte Lucas und zeigte auf den Captain, der die Strümpfe der  
anderen befühlte, vielleicht war ja auch nur er vergessen worden.

„Oh…", sagte Ben, dem jetzt dämmerte was los war. „Ist heute unser letzter Tag?" Er knallte sich die  
Hand klatschend auf die Stirn. „Ja, ist es!"

„Keine Sorge Ben, du hast Glück", meinte Chief Crocker. „Wir sind eingeschneit und werden wohl  
noch etwas länger hier bleiben dürfen. Du hast morgen noch einmal die Chance uns zu überraschen."

Verwirrt blickte Ben um sich, bis sich einer der Anwesenden dazu verpflichtet sah den Lieutenant  
aufzuklären wie sich ihre momentane Situation gestaltete. Auch für die anderen Crewmitglieder, die  
nach und nach den Weg an den Frühstückstisch fanden, war diese Wendung Überraschung wie auch  
Freude zugleich. Abenteuer waren sie bereits von ihrem Beruf gewohnt, aber eine längere Zeit durch  
hohen Schneefall auf einer Hütte eingeschlossen zu sein, war etwas Neues.

Bis zum Mittag war keine große Panik bei den Kollegen aufgekommen. Jeder nahm es als gegeben  
hin noch ein wenig länger zusammen zu sein. Um ständig informiert zu sein, ließen sie das Radio  
rund um die Uhr laufen und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Karten spielen, lesen oder unterhielten sich  
einfach nur. Nach dem Mittagessen jedoch bestand Ben Krieg auf ein weiteres seiner ausgedachten  
Spiele und trommelte alle in der Mitte des Wohnraumes zusammen. Er händigte jedem einen Block  
aus und ließ sie alle einen Satz darauf schreiben und dann an den nächsten weiter geben, jedoch die  
Seite so umgeknickt, dass man nicht lesen konnte, wie der vorhergehende Satz lautete. Dies machten  
sie so lange bis die Blöcke jeweils an ihren Besitzern zurück kamen, erst dann durfte gelesen werden,  
was für eine Geschichte zusammen gekommen war. Natürlich war allen klar, dass sich bei einem  
solchen Spiel nichts Anständiges entwickeln konnten und so lachten sie über den teilweise doch sehr  
abenteuerhaften Unsinn, den sie gemeinschaftlich erdacht hatten. Als Ben Krieg eine zweite Runde  
vorschlug, waren alle noch mit von der Partie aber ab der Dritten gab es die ersten Wiederworte.  
„Wollen wir dann Weihnachtslieder singen?", war Bens Alternative, die jedoch auf wenig Begeisterung  
stieß.

„Ben, lass es gut sein", meinte Kathy und packte den Block samt Stift auf den Tisch. „Ich werde einen  
heißen Kakao machen, möchte noch jemand einen?"

O'Neill wie Dr. Westphalen hoben sofort die Hand. Bridger sah auf Lucas, der seit der zweiten Runde  
Weihnachtsgeschichten schreiben nicht mehr so sehr auf das gemeinsame Spiel fixiert gewesen war  
und mit seinen Gedanken hin und wieder abschweifte. „Für Lucas und mich bitte auch", sprach er und  
Kathy Hitchcock begann hinter der Küchenzeile mit den Vorbereitungen. Captain Bridger rutschte  
näher an den Teenager heran und tippte ihn auf die Schulter. Der Blondschopf reagierte nicht und so  
tippte der Captain ein weiteres Mal, erst da drehte sich der Junge herum und blickte ihn fragend aus  
seinen blauen Augen an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ihn der Captain, der sich ein wenig Sorgen machte um sein jüngstes  
Crewmitglied. Eigentlich sollte dieses um diese Jahreszeit bei seiner Familie sein. Mit sechzehn war  
man noch nicht zu alt um mit der Familie das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern.

„Ja, mir geht's gut", sagte Lucas nickend und spielte weiterhin mit den UNO-Karten.

„Scheint mir nicht so", sagte Bridger weiter und versuchte das Gespräch mit seinem  
Computerspezialisten am Leben zu halten. „Ich habe für dich auch einen Kakao bestellt."

„Mhm, danke", murmelte Lucas und ließ sein aus fünf Karten bestehendes Kartenhaus zusammen  
fallen.

„Komm mal mit mir mit", forderte Bridger ihn auf und erhob sich.

Lucas sah fragend zu dem älteren Mann auf, fügte sich jedoch dessen Wunsch und folgte ihm nach  
oben in das Schlafzimmer des Captains und Chief Crockers. „Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?",  
fragte Lucas, der sofort vermutete, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn Bridger ihn gleich von den  
anderen weg holte und allein mit ihm zu sprechen wünschte. Da war eindeutig was faul. Vielleicht  
bekam er jetzt doch Ärger wegen der Sache mit Ben, als sie diesem solch eine Heidenangst eingejagt  
hatten.

„Nein, hast du überhaupt nicht", beruhigte Nathan ihn und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Ich bin nur ein  
wenig besorgt. Dein sonst so heiteres Gemüt ist mit einem Mal sehr nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt  
geworden und ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht damit etwas zu tun hat, was in deinem Elternhaus nicht  
richtig läuft. Die Frage ist: möchtest du über irgendetwas reden?"

Lucas setzte sich auf das Bett von Crocker und legte die Hände in den Schoss. „Sie sollten auf dem  
Jahrmarkt als Wahrsager arbeiten, in Gedanken lesen sind Sie schon einmal richtig gut."

„Dann lag ich also richtig", fühlte sich Bridger bestätigt. „Mit Gedanken lesen hat das allerdings nichts  
zu tun, ich kenne dich einfach nur mittlerweile richtig gut und sehe es dir an, wenn dich etwas  
bedrückt. Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Das Computergenie kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Lippe herum. „Es würde eigentlich nichts daran  
ändern, aber ich habe mir vorhin gedacht, dass es eigentlich ganz schön ist, wenn wir noch etwas  
länger hier alle zusammen sind. Es macht Spaß mal was anderes zu tun als immer nur auf der  
seaQuest zu sein und die Arbeit um sich zu haben. Alle sind viel lockerer und keiner macht mir  
Vorschriften was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Naja und als wir vorhin wieder dieses komische Spiel  
gespielt haben, habe ich mir gedacht, wie es wohl wäre wenn ich mit meinen Eltern jemals so ein  
Wochenende verbracht hätte. Mein Vater wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen sich Geschichten  
auszudenken und das dann Satzweise auszutauschen. Meine Mutter ganz bestimmt auch nicht. Die  
hätte nur abwertend die Nase gerümpft und das alles für unter ihr Niveau gehalten. Unter unser  
Niveau, wir sind schließlich was Besseres und vergeuden unseren Intellekt nicht mit diesem  
stumpfsinnigen Zeug." Er seufzte schwer auf. „Stattdessen hätten sie wohl eher diese Hütte in ein  
Hightechlabor verwandelt und würden ununterbrochen an ihren Computer oder über ihren Akten  
hängen. Ich kann mich auch gar nicht erinnern, dass wir jemals ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest gefeiert  
haben, an dem an allen drei Tagen meine Eltern zu Hause waren und sich ausschließlich nur für mich  
Zeit genommen haben."

„Niemals, nicht einmal als du noch kleiner warst?", fragte Bridger nach, als Lucas nicht mehr weiter  
sprach.

Nachdenklich sah der Teenager zum Fenster. „Nein, ich denke nicht so wie ich es mir gewünscht  
hätte. Natürlich war meine Mutter früher immer da oder aber meine Großeltern, aber so gemeinsam  
mit Mutter und Vater… nein, das gab es nicht. Seit ich zwei bin ist mein Dad ständig mit seinem ganz  
besonderen Projekt beschäftigt und kam immer seltener nach Hause. Irgendwann reichte es meiner  
Mutter und sie hat ihn angerufen und am Telefon, kaum das er abgenommen hatte, angeschrien. Das  
ist einer der Gründe warum er nicht mehr selbst ran geht, sondern andere Leute dies tun lässt. So  
wird er nicht mehr angeschrien und wenn es jemand ist, den er nicht sprechen möchte, kann er diesen  
abweisen lassen."

Das Vaterherz Bridgers begann zu schmerzen. „Aber ein wenig hat deine Mutter mit dir gefeiert?"

„Ja, das schon. Es ist nicht so, dass bei meiner Familie alles schlecht gewesen wäre und ich keine  
Kindheit gehabt hätte oder ausschließlich nur ignoriert wurde", er lächelte verlegen. „Ganz im  
Gegenteil, wenn es um meine Mutter geht, so hat auch sie ihre eigenen kleinen Fehler, aber sie hat  
zumindest ein wenig versucht mir eine Mutter zu sein. Ich durfte an Weihnachten immer länger  
aufbleiben und mir im Fernsehen Die unendliche Geschichte ansehen. Das ist bis heute noch meine  
Lieblingsgeschichte und an Weihnachten gehört die einfach bei mir dazu."

„Der einzige der nie wirklich da war, war mein Vater und das habe ich zeitweise sehr vermisst. Meine  
Mutter hat sich meistens ziemlich darüber aufgeregt und kein gutes Haar mehr an ihm gelassen. Als  
ich noch kleiner war, hatte ich es manchmal nicht verstanden, aber je älter ich wurde und je mehr ich  
links liegen gelassen wurde von ihm, wenn er sich mal um mich kümmern musste, umso mehr  
verstand ich sie", fügte Lucas nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. „Vielleicht hätte ich es daher gerne  
einmal ein paar ruhige Tage mit ihnen zu verbringen ohne die Arbeit von einem der beiden  
dazwischen zu haben."

„Gab es denn niemals ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest?", fragte Bridger, der sich das kaum  
vorstellen konnte. Wenn er zurück dachte so waren er und Carol jedes Jahr zusammen mit Robert,  
auch als er schon bei der Navy war. Die gemeinsamen Stunden waren der kleinen Familie heilig  
gewesen und keiner von ihnen wollte dies auch nur missen.

„Mit Sicherheit, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr bewusst daran. Mir liegen die Familiengeburtstage  
meiner Großeltern oder weiterer Verwandter näher in Erinnerung als Weihnachten. Wahrscheinlich  
weil meine Eltern es immer wieder sehr gut hinbekommen hatten eine Szene zu veranstalten. Auf  
lange Zeit können die beiden einfach nicht miteinander." Er seufzte. „Ich denke es ist noch so ein Rest  
von naiver Kindlichkeit in mir, der sich wünscht eine ganz normale Familie zu haben mit ganz  
normalen Aktionen und Ereignissen. Stattdessen bin ich hier inmitten lauter UEO – Leute mit meinen  
sechzehn Jahren und finde das normal. Irgendwie strange."

Bridger hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen. „Was wirst du während des Landurlaubes über die  
Feiertage machen? Fährst du nicht zu deinen Eltern?" Nun war der Captain neugierig geworden.  
Lucas atmete tief aus. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das noch nicht. Ich habe beiden wie immer rechtzeitig  
vorher die Nachricht übermittelt, dass wir Landgang haben werden und ich gerne wissen möchte, zu  
wem ich kann, aber bisher erhielt ich noch keine Antwort darauf. Ich schätze eher es wird bis zum  
Schluss gewartet und dann irgendwann ringt sich einer von beiden durch und ich erhalte ein  
Flugticket. So in der Art endet es meistens."

„Du weißt wirklich noch nicht, ob du an den Feiertagen zu Hause sein wirst?", fragte Bridger nochmals  
erstaunt nach, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass  
man sein Kind bis kurz vor Schluss im Unklaren ließ, wo es eine der schönsten Zeiten im Jahr  
verbringen würde.

„Richtig", nickte Lucas. „So und nicht anders läuft das in meiner Familie. Sie brauchen sich darüber  
aber keine Sorgen machen, einer von beiden wird sich schon melden. Ganz so schlimm sind sie dann  
ja auch nicht. Ich schimpfe viel über meine Eltern und erzähle häufig nur das Schlechte, aber ganz so  
egal kann ich ihnen auch nicht sein, wenn man sich über mich streiten kann." Er versuchte ein  
Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Jedenfalls rede ich mir das immer ein und es hilft zumindest bei mir  
das schlechte Gefühl ein wenig zu beseitigen."

„Es ist dennoch keine sehr schöne Situation. Mit deinem Einverständnis würde ich ganz gerne deine  
Eltern anrufen." Es musste dringend ein klärendes Gespräch statt finden.

„Bitte nicht, das kommt nur wieder auf mich zurück und ich darf mir dann Stunden die Vorträge  
anhören, von wegen was für ein undankbares Kind ich doch bin und wie ich es wagen kann, anderen  
Dinge zu erzählen, die so gar nicht stimmen würden. Mir wäre es recht, wenn Sie sie nicht unbedingt  
darauf ansprechen, dass man mich immer erst auf die letzte Minute in die gerade gemachten Pläne  
einweist."

„Lucas, das kann doch so nicht weiter gehen. Kinder hat man nicht einfach nur zum Vergnügen und  
zum hin und her schupsen. Es ist eine Verpflichtung, die meistens ein Leben lang anhält und das was  
deine Eltern mit dir machen ist genau das, was du uns die ganze Zeit immer schon sagst, nämlich die  
Verantwortung auf andere abschieben. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sich die beiden wenigstens mal drei  
Tage im Jahr zusammenreißen könnten, um sich um dich zu kümmern!"

Verächtlich pfte Lucas aus. „Die kümmern sich nicht um mich, nur wenn es ihnen gerade in den Kram  
passt. Es ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie sich Sorgen um mich machen, aber bitte mischen  
Sie sich nicht ein. Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass ich wenigstens einen habe, der zumindest ein wenig so  
tut, als wäre er mein Vater und mir hin und wieder Grenzen setzt. Das reicht meistens schon aus."

„Ich darf wirklich nicht anrufen?"

„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich will es ganz gerne so beibehalten wie es ist", bat Lucas erneut.

Nathan stand von seinem Bett auf. „Dann kann ich dir momentan nicht weiter helfen."

„Nein, das können Sie nicht", sagte auch Lucas und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Lass uns wieder runter gehen", schlug der Captain vor und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des  
Teenagers. „Man wird sich noch Sorgen um uns machen."

Das Computergenie stand ebenfalls auf und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Wieso sollten die  
sich sorgen? Wir sind nicht draußen eingeschneit, sondern in der Hütte und können hier ja wohl  
schlecht raus."

„Das ist auch wieder wahr. Komm jetzt, überreden wir Ben zu einer weiteren Runde UNO und dann  
soll er uns Abendessen machen, wenn wir ihn abgezockt haben!", schlug Bridger verschmitzt vor.  
„Oh, ich merke schon, Ben hat sehr viele Feinde", sagte Lucas amüsiert und folgte dem Captain  
wieder nach unten in den Wohnraum der Hütte.

Die Wettersituation änderte sich auch im Laufe des Nachmittages nicht mehr. Das Radio war  
ununterbrochen eingeschaltet und die neuesten Meldungen wurden zunächst noch ausführlich  
miteinander diskutiert, aber als sich keine weiteren Wendungen einstellten, ebbte das Interesse der  
seaQuest Crew an dem Thema ab und die Kartenspiele waren wesentlich erquicklicher. Gegen Abend  
versuchten sie sich erneut an einer Runde Weihnachtsgeschichten schreiben, jedoch kamen auch  
hier wieder nur wüste Erzählungen heraus. Letztendlich gruppierten sie sich in kleineren Häufchen  
zusammen oder gingen einzeln Beschäftigungen im Basteln, lesen oder auch zeichnen nach, ehe sich  
einer nach dem anderen ins Bett verabschiedete. Ben Krieg jedoch wurde von Commander Ford  
persönlich bis zum Schluss im Wohnbereich gehalten, damit dieser brav wie angekündigt die  
Weihnachtssocken über dem Kamin für jeden füllte. Wenn der Versorgungsoffizier es nicht besser  
wüsste, hätte er gemeint, der Commander sei nur scharf auf Geschenke.

Christkind Ben schlich auf Zehenspitzen in seinen Schlafraum und holte den zusätzlichen Rucksack  
herbei, den er als weiteres Gepäck dabei hatte und der ihm bereits mehrere unangenehme Fragen  
eingehandelt hatte. Nur ungern hatte er diese beantwortet, da sich darin genau das verbarg, was  
ursprünglich als große Überraschung gedacht war. Mittlerweile wusste dank Ortiz und Lucas jeder aus  
der Gruppe, dass im Rucksack des Moraloffiziers ausschließlich Geschenke verborgen waren. In der  
größten Heimlichkeit, wie er hoffte, steckte er die einzelnen kleinen Geschenke in die entsprechend  
beschrifteten Socken, ehe auch Ben Krieg den wohlverdienten Schlaf in seinem Bett suchen durfte.

Am nächsten Morgen war bereits kurz nach sechs eine Person als erstes wach und nahm sich den mit  
seinem Namen verzierten Strumpf vom Kamin. Commander Jonathan Ford setzte sich im  
Schneidersitz auf die Couch und holte das kleine quadratische Geschenk heraus. Es war in rotes  
Glitzerpapier gewickelt mit einer grünen Schleife darum. Die Socke legte er neben sich und löste  
vorsichtig die Schleife. Er hoffte sehr der dunkle Humor des Lieutenant hätte nicht zu sehr die  
Oberhand gewonnen als dieser die Geschenke besorgt hatte, das würde er ihm übel nehmen. Sobald  
das Papier abgewickelt war, hob er den Deckel der Schachtel an und erblickte sein Geschenk. Es war  
eine kleine Dose mit Tee darin und einem Anhänger in Medaillenform, wie sie früher in Adelshäusern  
an Ritter vergeben worden waren, den er als Schlüsselanhänger benutzen konnte. Zu dem Anhänger  
gehörte noch ein kleines gebundenes Buch, in welchem er den seinen wiederfand. Es war die  
zweithöchste Auszeichnung in früheren Königreichen, die diese Art von Symbol zierte und er als  
Commander und erster Offizier nach dem Captain wurde von Ben Krieg als der zweithöchste im  
Range der seaQuest Hierarchie geehrt. Jedenfalls etwas in der Art hatte Ben ziemlich kitschig auf  
eine kleine Weihnachtskarte am Geschenk selbst geschrieben.

„Aha, wie ich sehe war da noch jemand neugierig, was der Weihnachtsmann ihm gebracht hat", sagte  
Dr. Kristin Westphalen amüsiert, als sie den Commander noch im Schlafanzug auf der Couch sitzen  
saß. Sie hatte sich ihren rosefarbenen Morgenmantel aus Seide übergezogen und ihre Füße steckten  
in flauschigen Hausschuhen.

„Ertappt", grinste er sie an. „Guten Morgen Doktor!"

„Guten Morgen, Commander", antwortete sie ihm und ging zu dem Strumpf mit ihrem Namen. „Was  
wohl bei mir drin ist", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte sich auf den Sessel.

„Ich wette Ben hat für jeden von uns einen Orden nach ritterlichem Vorbild besorgt", sagte der  
Commander und zeigte ihr den seinen.

„Aha, darf ich kein Burgfräulein sein? Das muss er mir aber erklären, sollte sich bei mir ebenfalls ein  
solcher befinden", meinte sie augenzwinkernd und öffnete genauso behutsam ihr Geschenk wie es  
der Commander vor ihr getan hatte.

Ford legte sein Geschenk auf den Tisch und wartet gespannt, was die Wissenschaftlerin aus ihrer  
kleinen Box hervor holte.

„Oh, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet." Es war eine Brosche, die in der Mitte ein kleines  
Stethoskop als Gravur hatte. Einen Schlüsselanhänger fand sich bei ihr nicht, dafür aber ein seidenes  
Tuch mit ihrem Namen darauf eingraviert."

„Guten Morgen!", Kathy Hitchcock hüpfte gut gelaunt nach unten und schnappte sich ihren Strumpf.

„Was habt ihr alles bekommen?" Sie inspizierte als erstes die Geschenke ihrer beiden Kollegen bevor  
sie sich an ihr eigenes wagte. „Das sieht bisher ja noch vernünftig aus. Ich hoffe sehr er ist dabei  
geblieben."

„Was? Vernünftig zu sein? Ben?", fragte Jonathan Ford erstaunt nach. „Mich wundert, dass bisher  
noch keiner eines seiner blöden Scherzgeschenke bekommen hat."

„Das bin dann sicherlich ich, die so etwas bekommt", vermutete Kathy. „Vor zwei Jahren hielt er es für  
eine gute Idee mir ganz besonderes Spielzeug zu schenken."

„Daran ist doch nichts so verwerfliches?", fragte Dr. Westphalen vorsichtig nach. „Der letzte Freund  
meiner Tochter hat ihr nur so etwas geschenkt."

Kathy Hitchcock hielt das kleine Päckchen in ihrer Hand und sah wenig begeistert auf die beiden vor  
ihr sitzenden Personen. „Hat dieser Freund es vor den Augen ihrer sehr streng gläubigen Eltern getan  
und dann für Sie einen Stripper engagiert, der am Weihnachtsabend vor dem Braten beginnt sich  
seiner Kleidung zu entledigen?"

Dr. Westphalen konnte ein lachen nicht unterdrücken und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Oh, das war wieder ein großes Fettnäpfchen in das er da getreten ist."

„Ja, ein riesiges Fass voll", kommentierte Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock und ließ sich im  
Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder. Sie riss das Papier von ihrem Geschenk und heraus kam auch  
für sie ein seidenes Tuch, dieses mal in rosa, während das von Westphalen türkis war. „Na gut, das ist  
wenigstens noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen." Das zweite Geschenk war ein Umschlag in welchem ein  
Gutschein für eine Sportartikelladen steckte. Der darauf geschriebene Betrag reichte aus, dass sie  
sich endlich die schon lange erspähten Hanteln zum trainieren besorgen könnte. „Ich hätte niemals  
gedacht, dass er sich das merken würde", sagte sie leise zu sich. Als sie die fragenden Blicke auf sich  
spürte, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. „Ich war bei einem unserer letzten Landgänge mit Ben  
unterwegs und wir kamen an einem Laden vorbei, wo ich meinte, dass ich dringend neue Hanteln  
möchte. Die im Fitnessraum der seaQuest sind zwar in Ordnung, aber was eigenes wäre schon  
schön. Der Gutscheinbetrag entspricht dem Preis der Hanteln." Sie zeigte ihn den beiden.  
„Was beweist, unser Ben ist für mehr als nur eine Überraschung gut."

Bis der nächste Neugierige Weihnachtsgast kam, dauerte es eine halbe Stunde und danach  
sammelten sich nach und nach die restlichen Crewmitglieder ein. Für Ben hatten sie alle zusammen  
gelegt gehabt und mehrere kleine Geschenke in dessen Strumpf gesteckt, die Commander Ford  
treuhänderisch verwalten durfte. Bis auf Lucas hatte jeder aus der Crew einen Schlüsselanhänger in  
Medaillenform aus dem früheren Rittertum erhalten und ein weiteres ganz persönliches Geschenk.  
Chief Crocker war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er seinen Gutschein für einen Strip Club und einer  
persönlichen Vorführung einer Stripperin seiner Wahl gut oder schlecht heißen sollte. Den Vorschlag  
mit dem Captain zu tauschen, der einen ähnlichen Gutschein für eine GoGoGirl Vorstellung hatte,  
gefiel ihm ebenso wenig.

Sie saßen gerade alle gemeinsam beim Frühstück als es an der Tür der Hütte klopfte. Überrascht  
verstummten sie über ihren Brötchen, Kaffee und Kakao und warteten ab, als es aber erneut klopfte  
war klar, dass es sich nicht um eine Einbildung gehandelt hatte. O'Neill stand auf, da er als nächster  
an der Tür saß und öffnete. Draußen war ein dick vermummter Mann in Arbeitskleidung. Unweit der  
Einfahrt stand ein größeres Räumfahrzeug. Er stellte sich vor und wollte wissen wieviele Personen in  
der Hütte seien und ob es ihnen gut ginge. Als nächstes fragte er, ob sie etwas benötigten. Da die  
Vorräte jedoch ausreichend vorhanden waren und sie sich während des Schneesturmes nicht aus  
dem Haus bewegt hatten, konnten sie ihm erleichternd von der Sicherheit aller Anwesenden  
berichten, was er sofort an seine Zentrale weiter meldete. Auf die Frage hin, ob man denn die Straße  
wieder ins Tal hinab konnte, sagte dieser nur in Begleitung von einem seiner Kollegen. Er versprach  
jedoch Bescheid zu geben, dass sie jemand mit einem Kleinbus abholen würde, als Bridger ihn  
darüber informierte, dass sie bereits am Vortag hatten abreisen wollen. Nachdem die Funkmeldungen  
durchgegeben worden waren, kam wenig später eine Antwort, dass man die seaQuest Offiziere am  
frühen Nachmittag abholen könnte. Alle bedankten sie sich bei dem Räumdienst und nachdem sich  
die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte, machten sie sich daran die Hütte zu aufzuräumen, zu säubern und  
ihre Taschen zu packen, damit sie rechtzeitig fertig waren, wenn sie abgeholt wurden.

Den Aufenthalt auf der Hütte zur Weihnachtszeit wollte aber keiner von ihnen missen und zum  
Abschluss gab es noch ein gemeinsames Foto, das Ben versuchte mit seiner Kamera per  
Selbstauslöser zu schießen. Als diese jedoch immer zu schnell war, zückte Lucas sein Handy, das er  
besser beherrschte als Ben seine Kamera und versprach allen das Foto zu senden, sobald sie wieder  
auf der seaQuest waren und kaum steckte er das Handy ein, stand bereits ihr Abholservice vor der  
Tür. Zusammen mit Captain Bridger verließ Lucas etwas wehmütig die Hütte. „Ich denke das können  
wir nächstes Jahr vielleicht wieder machen", sagte Nathan Bridger lächelnd und gab Lucas einen  
leichten Schubser, damit dieser endlich in die Gänge kam und zu dem Kleinbus ging. Als er das  
freudige Gesicht des Teenagers erblickte, war ihm klar, er musste auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen im  
nächsten Jahr wieder ein Wochenende auf einer Hütte zu organisieren und wenn es nur für Lucas'  
Wohl war.

written: 16. - 24. November 2010  
A/N: Lucas' Gruselgeschichte beruht auf einer japanischen Filmreihe mit dem Titel „The Call". Ich  
habe mir die Freiheit genommen die Hauptstory für diese Geschichte zu verwenden und verweise  
darauf, dass es sich nicht um eine eigene Schöpfung von mir handelt.


End file.
